KYUMIN Baby Bear
by belsha.joy
Summary: WARNING bagian-2 berubah rating menjadi M! Keluarga kecil KyuMin ada Appa bear yang tampan ada Eomma bear yang manis juga Baby bear yang lucu
1. bagian 1

**REPOST** **DARI AKUN WATTPAD SAYA DENGAN USER YANG SAMA @BELSHAJOY**

.

.

Bagian 1 - **Captain Cho!**

Cast : Sungmin (N), Kyuhyun (N)

Genre : Romance, Family, M-preg

Warning : mengandung konten dewasa dalam penulisan

Disclaimer : belshajoy 2017

.

.

.

Pukul 08.30 pm, sepertinya hari ini Busan tengah dilanda gerimis yang terus menerus berjatuhan, membuat malam yang akan memasuki musim gugur ini dilanda suasana dingin yang luar biasa padahal pemanas ruangan telah menyala sedari tadi.

Tok tok

Terdengar dua kali ketukan tak sabar dari arah luar ruangan.

"Mianhamnida uissa, sepertinya pasien terakhir mendesak sekali ingin berobat, jadi sa-saya tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya" perawat ahn mencicit gugup ketika yang dipanggil uissa mencebikan mulutnya ke depan.

"Aishhh jinjja.. Palli suruh cepat masuk aku ingin segera istirahat setelah ini.." sang uissa lagi lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya imut pertanda sebal luar biasa, ngomong ngomong jam praktek malamnya memang sudah habis 15 menit yang lalu tapi mau bagaimana lagi hati nuraninya juga tak tega menelantarkan pasiennya yang rela datang ke tempat prakteknya di tengah hujan begini.

Sembari menunggu proses pendaftaran pasiennya Dr. Lee sungmin atau yang biasa dipanggil Dr. Min oleh rekan rekan sejawatnya mulai menuangkan teh hijau yang sudah ia siapkan di samping meja kerjanya, menyesapnya lamat lamat sembari mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Tok tok

"pasien no. 70 silahkan masuk tuan" itu suara perawat ahn yang berteriak nyaring memanggil pasiennya untuk segera masuk dan melakukan pengobatan.

.

.

"ehem..." dehem pasien yang baru saja masuk untuk memecahkan konsentrasi lelaki berambut pirang yang terlihat tengah serius membaca rekam medik pasiennya.

Sepersekian detik raut muka Dr. Min berubah tegang lantas mengendur ketika kesadarannya sudah pulih sedikit demi sedikit.

"ya.. Silahkan duduk" Dr. Min memberi pandangan menilai kepada keseluruhan fisik pasiennya mulai dari atas hingga ujung kakinya, pria berseragam lengkap dengan topi biru dongkernya yang berlambang wings tersebut tampak seperti seorang pilot? Hm, Entahlah yang pasti seragamnya terlihat agak basah karena terkena tetesan hujan itu sangat cocok dengan tubuh proporsional sang pasien, serta wajahnya yang sedikit banyak membuat Dr. Min mengumpat dalam hati betapa tampannya pasiennya kali ini.

Bisa dibilang lelaki itu termasuk dalam daftar type yang diinginkan oleh seorang lee sungmin. Tidak seperti halnya Dr. Min yang menatapnya begitu intens, pasien itu hanya diam saja menikmati wajah kaku pria di depannya yang menurutnya manis dengan kuncir apple di rambutnya.

"Captain cho kyuhyun" sebut pasien itu tanpa diminta, ia tak memberi jeda untuk Dr. Min bertanya namanya sedikitpun. Atau mungkin Dr. Min malah tak tertarik dengan apalah nama namja tersebut? Karena Ia merasa kali ini perutnya sedikit bergolak ketika pasien di hadapannya menyebutkan namanya dengan nada sedikit dalam dan terdengar seksi meski hanya singkat.

"Ah ya Mr. Cho, saya Dokter Min, kalau boleh tahu apa keluhan anda datang selarut ini?" Dr. Min berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain dengan pura pura sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, ia takut kepergok pasien 'hot'nya yang sempat ia imajinasikan barusan.

"A-ahh ye, saya akhir akhir ini sering mengalami gangguan di sekitar ehm maaf kemaluan saya dok" tampaknya pasien kyuhyun sedikit terkejut atas sikap dingin dokternya dan agak ragu ragu mengatakan keluhannya saat ini meski ia tak perlu sungkan begitu karna dokter di depannya toh sama sama namja.

"Ahh ye arrasso tuan santai saja saya akan langsung memeriksanya kalau begitu, silahkan berbaring ke kasur yang telah disediakan selagi saya bersiap siap" sungmin berkata sambil masih saja tak menatap lawan bicaranya, ia menunjuk tepat kasur yang berjarak 1,5 meter di hadapannya lantas mengambil sarung tangan di laci dan memakainya, dengan cekatan ia berjalan menghampiri pasiennya yang telah berbaring sesuai instruksinya tadi.

.

.

Tuan cho mengernyit pelan sebelum berkata, "Aku baru saja tahu anda sedang emm mengandung dokter" pasien kyuhyun tiba tiba saja bersuara memecah kecanggungan yang ada antara ia dan dokter yang tengah berbadan dua tersebut.

"A-ah.. A-Aku rasa itu tak penting untuk dibahas sekarang tuan, silahkan anda melepas celana kain beserta celana dalam anda, saya ingin memeriksanya sebentar" Dr. Min tersentak lalu berkata dengan sekali hembusan nafas, ia bingung sendiri kenapa ia harus menjadi segugup itu manakala ditanya tentang kehamilannya oleh lelaki ini, well male pregnancy sepertinya memang sangat menarik untuk dibahas, biasanya ia akan langsung excited jika pasiennya menanyakan hal hal remeh tentang berapa Bulan kandunganmu? lalu apakah ia bahagia menjadi pria yang bisa mengandung? Memang pada awalnya ia sedikit risih dengan itu semua tapi entah lamban laun ia berusaha menikmati perannya sekarang toh ia seorang dokter jadi itu semua tak masalah baginya.

"O-oh" hanya itu suara terakhir Mr. Cho yang menurut pendengaran sungmin agak kecewa? Maybe?

Sungguh sungmin tak ambil pusing lagi dengan raut muka pasiennya, kali ini ia hanya ingin untuk segera menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya mengamati dan memegang junior sang pasien yang menurut sungmin dalam keadaan baik baik saja tanpa cacat sedikitpun atau...

Sedikit demi sedikit membesar di tangan mungilnya? 0_o

Oh hell!

"Ekhem.. Se-sepertinya penis anda terlihat normal tuan dan saya lihat tak ada pembengkakan di sekitaran buah zakar ataupun ujung penis anda, mu-mungkin nanti saya akan meresepkan beberapa vitamin untuk menunjang vitalitas anda" tak dipungkiri wajah manisnya sekarang berubah merah tomat akibat junior yang sengaja ia sentuh telah dalam posisi hard tegak menantang.

Segera saja ia lepaskan tangan mungilnya dari area privasi sang pasien hendak menuju meja kerjanya.

Sret

Tangan putih pucat itu menahan pergelangan tangannya seketika, Dr. Min mulai berpikir was was berancang ancang akan berteriak jika pasien ini bertindak macam macam dengannya, well meski lelaki ini adalah type idamannya tapi ia tidak mentolerir sedikitpun pelecehan pada dirinya apalagi dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Kajima (jangan pergi)" suara itu seperti familiar di telinganya, berat dalam dan begitu basah?

"N-ne?" sungmin membalikkan badannya gugup, ia langsung melihat tepat raut wajah sang pasien yang penuh mendamba kepadanya. Apalagi ini? Batinnya sangsi.

Tak disangka sungmin, ia begitu terkejut hingga hampir jantungnya ikut meloncat ketika sang pasien dengan berani memeluk perut buncitnya dengan celana yang masih terbuka sempurna itu. Sekali lagi ia merasa horor diperlakukan dengan semena mena oleh pasien kurang ajarnya ini.

Basah! Baju di sekitaran perutnya terasa basah, oh hell! Apa pria hot ini baru saja menangis? Lantas kenapa? Apa yang salah hingga membuat pria ini menangis tanpa suara? Memikirkannya membuat sungmin merasa pening dan Ia cukup pegal berdiri hampir 3 menit dengan perutnya yang dipeluk erat begini oleh lengan kekar pria itu. Jujur saja itu membuat dirinya naik darah jika semenit lagi pelukan itu tak terlepas ia bersumpah akan mencincang junior yang masih terbuka di sampingnya.

"M-maaf tuan waktu anda sudah habis. Mohon lepaskan tangan anda saya akan segera menutup tempat praktek saya segera" sungmin berujar mantap seraya berusaha melepaskan kaitan lengan yang begitu pas dan kokoh untuk melindungi perut buncit yang berisi anaknya, calon anak tersayangnya.

"Aku hanya merasa rindu dengan calon anakku juga uissa.. Maaf" Mr. Cho mendongak memandang penuh arti wajah semerah tomat milik sungmin. Dapat sungmin lihat air muka pasiennya yang berubah sendu dan terdapat jejak air mata disana. Oh! Sial sial. Agaknya ia sedikit bersimpati dengan lelaki ini.

"sebaiknya anda harus segera pulang setelah ini tuan. Saya lihat memang anda sangat merindukan calon anak dan istrimu di rumah? Mungkin?" sungmin berbicara lamat dan jelas penuh keraguan disana. Lantas menghela nafas beratnya berulang kali ketika melihat pasiennya hanya diam murung sembari menatap perut buncitnya lagi.

.

Duk

Wow! Apa itu tadi calon jagoannya yang baru saja menendang perutnya? Oh God!

Bayinya menendang ehm calon bayinya menendang, ini-ini sempurna! Setelah beberapa lama ia menantikan pergerakan dari sang jabang bayi akhirnya ia mendengar sekaligus merasakan kuatnya tendangan calon jagoannya.

Ia hampir menangis jika-jika saja sang pasien yang entah sejak kapan telah merunduk dibawahnya itu tidak merusak suasana harunya antara ia dengan calon bayinya. Andai saja.

"D-dia menendang? Ini luar biasa!" teriak Mr. Cho heboh dan tak tahu malu, ia mengusap perut sungmin lagi dengan lembut menghiraukan raut wajah sungmin yang siap meledak karena tingkah lakunya.

Duk Duk

"A-aw sssh baby tenanglah" lagi dan lagi jabang bayinya tengah kegirangan saat ini, ia begitu bersemangat menendang perut eommanya hingga membuat sungmin meringis dan hampir terhuyung jika saja kyuhyun tak segera menangkap tubuh gempal Dr. Min.

"baby tenanglah kasihan eommamu" kyuhyun mendudukan sungmin di kursi kerjanya lantas sibuk menimang sang jabang bayi yang entah mengapa mendadak menjadi hyperactive begitu. Ia mengelus perut sungmin perlahan dengan gerakan memutar sembari menyanyi dengan suara lembut.

Sungmin yang kesakitan beberapa saat mulai tenang dengan keringat sebesar biji biji jagung yang mengumpul di dahi cantiknya.

Ia tertegun lama memandangi pasiennya yang turut andil dalam menenangkan berontakan calon bayinya. Oh shit! ia jadi rindu suami bearnya yang menyebalkan itu sekarang! tak terasa dua bulir panas mengalir melewati pipi chubby nya menetes mengenai tangan pasiennya.

Kyuhyun atau Mr. Cho mendongak seketika kala mendapati tetesan di atas kepalanya. Hazelnya menatap panik kalau kalau terjadi apa apa dengan dokter manis di depannya. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia turut bersalah atas tindakannya tadi yang menyebabkan calon bayi dokternya bertindak rusuh.

"gwenchana?" kyuhyun bertanya penuh perhatian lantas tangan besarnya bergerak menghapus air mata sang dokter dengan perlahan takut menyakiti perasaannya lagi.

Biar sebrengsek apapun cho kyuhyun, ia sungguh tak tega kalau melihat orang yang tampak baik di matanya menangis akibat ulahnya.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menatap wajah kyuhyun sedikit pun. Ia mengalihkan pandang ke samping kanan dan lebih menikmati objek disana.

Kyuhyun yang tetap diperlakukan acuh tak acuh begitu pun masih tahu diri, seharusnya ia sudah pergi dari tadi bukannya malah terperangkap disini bersama Dr. Min. Lantas tanpa banyak kata ia segera bergegas merapikan celana dan pakaiannya yang masih terbuka tadi dan emm jangan lupakan junior nya yang masih dalam posisi hard hingga itu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam sangkarnya.

Bergerak lesu mengambil topi dan lencananya yang ia taruh tak jauh dari meja disamping kasur pasien tadi lantas ia segera memegang kenop pintu hendak bergegas keluar ruangan.

.

.

Sebelum suara parau dokter manis itu menginterupsi niatnya.

"Pergi dan akan kupastikan surat perceraian ada di meja kerjamu besok pagi cho brat!" itu suara terlantang dan terhoror yang pernah telinganya dengarkan sepanjang hidup seorang cho kyuhyun, bahkan saat semasa ia mengenyam pendidikan sebagai penerbang dan mendapat nilai zero di mata pelajaran pendidikan sejarah ia tak pernah setegang dan sengeri ini meskipun sempat beberapa kali terkena hukuman fisik oleh pelatih dan seniornya kala itu akibat nilainya yang bisa dibilang sangat parah. Well ia memang lemah terhadap hafalan kata kata! Jangan menghakiminya idiot karena nyatanya ia sangat berbakat di bidang sains bahkan mendapat predikat genius cho!

Kyuhyun lantas tak jadi menekan kenop pintu sialan itu! Ia bergegas kembali ke hadapan Dr. Min yang masih tak mau menatap wajah tampan berjerawatnya.

Lelaki manis itu sibuk menggerakan jemari mungilnya ke arah perut buncitnya yang kira kira telah memasuki angka 6 Bulan masa kehamilan. Well tentunya disertai dengan dengungan menggerutu disela sela elusannya.

"jagoan eomma jangan marah sama eomma bear nde.. E-eomma masih marah pada appa bearmu chagi..huh menyebalkan" cicitnya dengan suara anak anak yang lucu.

"sayanggggg~" suara kyuhyun terdengar menginterupsi tapi sungmin tampaknya masih enggan perduli dan melanjutkan gerutuannya.

"appa bearmu sangat menyebalkan chagi, A-appa bahkan tak mengabari eomma sedikitpun selama tiga Bulan ini, e-eomma bahkan menangisinya setiap hari namun mengangkat telefon eomma sedetik pun tidak hiks.. Eomma lelah jika harus menangis lagi bahkan jagoan eomma tak menendang hingga membuat eomma sempat khawatir hiks e-eomma bukan eomma yang baik nde..hiks mi-mian" sungmin menumpahkan semua kegundahan hatinya selama ini sementara kyuhyun menatapnya penuh iba sembari kembali dalam posisi jongkoknya lantas ikut bersama mengelus calon buah hati mereka yang merespon lagi dengan tendangan tendangan halusnya -tidak lagi menyakiti sungmin seperti sesaat lalu.

Cho brat memang lelaki brengsek! Ia akui itu memang, Meninggalkan istrinya tugas selama 3 Bulan dan tak pernah mengabari apapun lalu tiba tiba datang mengejutkan sungmin sebagai pasien. Well ia memang pantas dihukum kali ini. Bahkan dengan ancaman pun tak akan cukup rasanya jika dibandingkan dengan kesalahannya menelantarkan istrinya tiga Bulan lalu tersebut.

Grep

Tak tahan dengan tangis sesenggukan sungmin oh! Lihatlah betapa kacaunya raut muka Dr. Min sekarang -lagi cho kyuhyun merutuk dalam batinnya sungguh ia amat menyesal saat ini ya Dewa, lantas tanpa babibu ia sematkan perlahan jemarinya ke jemari mungil milik sungmin menggenggamnya lembut lalu membawanya menuju bibir tebal yang menurut sungmin seksi itu dan mengecupnya dalam.

"M-maaf sayang, k-kau tahu terkadang aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh. Betapa kau tahu aku juga sangat tersiksa meninggalkanmu dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan lama. T-tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya sama sekali d-dan itu membuatku merasa sungguh tak berguna menjadi seorang suami yang baik dan a-appa yang baik untuk jagoan kita" kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya dengan perasaan yang sangat kalut, ia tak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi hingga istrinya bersedia memberi maaf kepadanya.

Ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka mencari cari alasan dan sungmin tahu itu. Ia juga bukan tipikal lelaki penuh kata kata manis uh ia sungguh jauh dari kata manis. Well setidaknya itu terlihat dari usahanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sungmin dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai pasien. Haha lelucon yang bagus cho! Hingga hampir membuat sungmin ingin melayangkan surat cerainya baru saja. Hampir.

"hiks.. Molla.. Mollayo.. hiks jinjja~! setidaknya sebelum kau datang kemari k-kau harusnya membawakanku t-tteokbokki hiks aku ingin ituuu~ ta-tapi kau selalu mengabaikan pesanku di handphone sialanmu itu!" O-oh lelaki manisnya ternyata sedang menyidam! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa pada hal hal kecil seperti itu. Dan dua kesayangannya sedang ingin makan satu atau dua porsi tteokbokki saja saat ini.

Kyuhyun beralih mengecup perut buncit sungmin penuh kehati hatian. sungmin tahu suaminya merasa sangat bersalah padanya terlebih pada calon bayi mereka yang sekarang berumur hampir 6 Bulan di kandungannya. bayangkan saja tiga Bulan ini anaknya tak mendapat elusan sebelum tidur dari ayahnya lagi yang biasanya tiap malam tak pernah absen sedikitpun atau hanya sekedar menuruti mood swing ibunya akhir akhir ini.

Semenjak ditinggal pergi tugas oleh kyuhyun memang lee ah ani(bukan) cho sungmin menjadi pria yang mandiri terlebih harus membawa calon bayinya kemanapun saat ia bekerja di rumah sakit maupun mengurusi keperluan rumah tangganya. Well cho sungmin memang seorang eomma bear idaman kkk

"bogoshipo cho baby~ mianhae membuat eomma bear dan baby bear sedih. Appa tahu baby pasti selama ini menjaga eomma selama appa pergi iya kan?"

Duk

Sekali tendangan baby nya berarti itu tanda setuju.

"Atau baby nakal hingga membuat eomma merindukan appa terus?"

Duk duk

Dua kali tendangan dan itu tanda protesnya kepada sang appa. Ia tak nakal kepada eommanya belakangan ini tapi appa bearnya yang membuat eommanya murung terus.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris bahkan cho baby berpihak pada eommanya, sungmin yang melihat interaksi konyol antar ayah dan anak itu hanya bisa menahan tawa geli mengabaikan fakta jika ia sehabis merengek tadi. Hingga sungmin tak sadar jika kyuhyun telah berganti menatap wajahnya sekarang.

"senyummu... Cantik sekali chagi" kyuhyun memandang wajahnya penuh damba, hazelnya memandang ragu pria manis di atasnya. Ingin sekali mencium bibir ber shape M itu dengan mesra.

Sungmin memberanikan diri membalas tatapan lembut yang dipancarkan oleh kyuhyun mengabaikan fakta jika ia masih marah dengan suami tampannya.

Sret

Cup cup

Itu ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun sontak melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Ini untuk suami baboku" kata sungmin setelahnya dengan mata yang melotot lucu

Cup

Lagi ciuman di dahi kyuhyun dan seketika senyum kyuhyun berubah miring.

"Ini untuk suami idiotku"

Cup

Itu ciuman kecil di hidung kyuhyun, lantas membuat kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah imut istrinya.

"ini untuk appa bear kesayanganku" katanya lagi dengan menirukan suara anak anak.

Lalu,

Cup

Sungmin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir seksi kyuhyun.

"ini untuk suamiku yang menyebalkan tapi aku sangat mencintainya~"

Dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengedip ngedipkan matanya syok karna sang istri dengan berani menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit tadi.

Sungmin yang melihat itu terkikik lucu, pasalnya kyuhyun akan sangat terlihat idiot jika sungmin bertingkah manis begini.

.

.

"sayang, ja-jadi kau memaafkanku?" kyuhyun bertanya parau, setelah terlepas dari babo mode on nya sesaat lalu.

Sungmin mengangguk malu malu, meski masih kesal tapi ia sangat merindukan suaminya. Tak ia pungkiri itu. Ia memang akan menjadi sangat manja terhadap kyuhyun. Jadi sekesal kesalnya ia kalau kyuhyun menunjukkan sifat memelasnya, sungmin tak akan tega lagi mengacuhkannya.

"Oh sayang~" kyuhyun berteriak heboh seperti menang undian lotre lantas berjingkat jingkat sebelum memeluk sungmin dengan erat.

"Gomawo chagi~ya"

"Saranghaeyo"

bisiknya lagi dengan lebih lembut ke telinga kiri sungmin yang hanya diangguki oleh sungmin sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Fiuhhh~ annyeong saya Bella imnida~ jadi joyers sudah agak lama sekitar tahun 2012 kkkk sudah dari dulu juga punya banyak ide tapi belum pernah kesampaian karna terbatas waktu dan kondisi kkkk

Semoga suka dan menikmati ya~

Ngomong ngomong saya rindu kyumin makanya nekat membuat fic nista ini haha sebenarnya juga waktu penulisan ada scene uhuk NC nya hehe maklum yeorobun saya termasuk reader mecum._.

Mungkin jika respon nya Bagus saya mau ding melanjutkan sampai ke bagian uhuk uhuknya haha (pede sekali ada yang mau baca).

Ok daripada saya kebanyakan cincong sekian dulu dan harap maklum untuk typos hehe terimakasih~

Sign,

Belshajoy

SBY 22082017


	2. bagian 2

**REPOST DARI AKUN WATTPAD SAYA DENGAN USER YANG SAMA @BELSHAJOY**

.

.

Bagian 2 - **NOW**

Cast : Kyuhyun (N), Sungmin (N)

Genre : Romance, Family, M-preg

Rating : M (RATING 19)

WARNING : MENGANDUNG UNSUR SEX , BOXBOY (JIKA TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN SEGERA MENUTUP LAMAN INI), sorry for _typos_

Disclaimer : belshajoy @2017

.

.

.

Tujuh hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden antar pasien abal abal di tempat praktek dr. Min berada dengan captain cho kyuhyun sebagai tersangka utamanya.

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan jatah liburannya dan saatnya untuk kembali ke dalam rutinitasnya sehari hari sebagai seorang pilot.

Agaknya selama seminggu ini baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin tak ingin berpisah satu sama lain.

Dimulai dari kyuhyun yang selalu mengikuti bokong bulat sungmin kemanapun sungmin berjalan entah sungmin ke dapur, ke kebun, ke tempat prakteknya maupun saat sungmin akan poop sekalipun kyuhyun akan selalu memaksa menempel pada istri imutnya itu, membuat sungmin ingin menggetok kepala suaminya saja jika ia tidak ingat kalau dia juga sama sama merindunya.

Uhuk

Gombal sekali!

Lalu jangan ditanyakan lagi punggung kyuhyun yang serasa mau patah jadi dua belakangan ini, bayangkan saja sungmin selalu meminta digendong _piggy back_ jika akan menuruni dan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar utama mereka, dan jika ditanya alasan lebih lanjut mengapa ia tidak mau turun atau naik sendiri adalah karena ia merasa kakinya akan mudah bengkak nanti dan tak mau jika koleksi sepatunya yang mahal mahal itu terlihat jelek di kaki cantiknya.

U-uh alasan macam apa itu? Membuat kyuhyun ingin mencubit pipi bulat istrinya gemas saja karna alasannya yang konyol, bilang saja ingin bermanja manja denganku huh batin kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun aku ikut~" rengek sungmin untuk ke sekian kalinya di depan meja makan.

"U-uh baby juga ingin ikut appa _bear_ " kata sungmin lagi dengan suara anak anaknya. Memelas berharap perhatian kyuhyun yang sedang pura pura sibuk membaca korannya pagi itu.

Kyuhyun yang telah berpakaian lengkap ala seorang pilot dan sekitar satu setengah jam lagi akan bertugas seketika mendongakkan kepalanya, tak tahan dengan tingkah dan pancaran puppy eyes yang dikeluarkan sang istri, sedikit menelan ludahnya gugup kala mendapati kancing kemeja putih kedodoran sungmin yang terbuka agak lebar menampakan kulit dada sungmin yang terlihat menyembul, mencetak jelas tonjolan _nipple_ merah muda favoritnya.

Glup

"Y-yakk cho! Jangan melihat yang tidak tidak jika aku sedang berbicara" sembur sungmin tatkala sang suami masih menunjukan raut _mupeng_ pada belahan dadanya.

"Yaish jangan berteriak begitu chagi, tidak baik" jawab kyuhyun yang telah sadar dari acara mari menonton tonjolan favoritnya itu.

"Pokoknya ikut~ikut~ikut" sergah sungmin tak mengindahkan nasehat kyuhyun. Lantas tanpa diduga ia segera memindahkan bokong persiknya pada pangkuan kyuhyun, mengalungkan tangannya ke arah leher kyuhyun dan mencuri kecupan di bibir seksi kyuhyun.

"Y-yak min, jangan sembrono ada baby di dalam" horor kyuhyun ketika melihat tingkah agresif istrinya. Ia sedikit melenguh tertahan tatkala bokong empuk itu pas menimpa 'adiknya' yang terjepit.

Oh cho! Ingat ini masih pagi dan ada baby bear di dalam-batin kyuhyun lagi berusaha sadar.

"Eomma bear ikut ya appa bear~ neeeee?" rayu sungmin lagi seraya melonjak lonjakan bokongnya berusaha merayu mati matian agar diijinkan suaminya ikut bekerja.

"Eomma dan baby berjanji tidak nakal kok appa bear, yaksok?" cicit sungmin lagi seraya menjulurkan kelingking kirinya ke depan muka kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak berkedip ketika melihat wajah adorable sungmin dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, surai pirangnya yang berantakan sehabis mandi, bau vanilla sungmin yang memabukkan lantas bibir yang berucap manis di depannya, sungguh bagaikan surga dunia bagi kyuhyun.

"B-baiklah" lemas kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi melawan rayuan maut sungmin. U-uh ia selalu saja kalah dengan kelinci nakal ini.

"Yeay gomawo appa _bear_ , jeongmal saranghae~" pekik sungmin lagi seraya membentuk tanda hati di kepalanya lantas mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekali lagi dan langsung melenggang ke kamar mandi guna berganti baju.

.

.

"Sudah siap baby?" tanya kyuhyun pada 'kedua' baby disamping kanan kemudi mobilnya.

"Siap captain _bear_!" teriak sungmin lucu menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya agak longgar sehingga tak menyakiti perut buncitnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju gimhae internasional airport itu adalah hal yang paling rusuh yang pernah dilakukan sungmin untuk membuat kyuhyun kesal.

Tak cukup dengan menyuapkan beberapa potongan buah jeruk dan apel secara paksa dalam mulut penuh kyuhyun kini ia mulai mencopot kaca mata hitam super besarnya dan memasangkannya pada kyuhyun, menggelak tawa keras kala suaminya semakin bersungut sungut kesal akibat ulahnya.

Sungmin terus saja tak bisa duduk dengan tenang di kursinya hingga matanya yang bulat itu berbinar kala menemukan tombol on/off di dekat kemudi kyuhyun lantas tak dapat lagi menahan keinginan tangan gatalnya untuk memencet tombol itu hingga membuat tutup mobil mewah suaminya terbuka dan seketika kegirangan kala angin bertiup menimpa wajahnya.

"cho kyuhyun saranghae"

"Saranghae appa bear~"

Sungmin berteriak konyol berulang kali bak seorang _fangirl,_ ia bahagia sekali karena akhirnya dapat menemani suami tampannya bekerja.

a-ah! ia ingat harus mentraktir sepupunya dr. Lee Hyukjae nanti, karena sudah bersedia menggantikan jadwal prakteknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

.

Kyuhyun yang melihat aksi istrinya itu mulanya terlihat gemas bercampur malu namun entah kenapa ia mulai berangsur angsur terbawa syndrom happy virus yang ditularkan sungmin kepadanya, lantas ikut ikutan berteriak gila bersama sang istri menghiraukan pengguna jalan yang melihatnya aneh sembari masih tetap fokus menyetir dan menjaga keseimbangan sungmin yang tengah berdiri agar tak terjatuh.

.

.

Sekitar jam satu siang mereka tiba di bandara tempat kyuhyun bekerja. Para staff yang melihat kedatangannya beserta sang 'istri' langsung berinisiatif mengangkut koper barang bawaan sungmin ke dalam mesin _x-ray cabinet_ lantas langsung mengarahkan sungmin yang berbalut celana panjang longgar dengan kemeja dan cardigannya ke dalam ruang tunggu bandara, ia harus rela berpisah dengan suaminya barang sebentar, tentu saja sebagai seorang _pilot_ kyuhyun mempunyai tanggung jawab yang lebih besar untuk mengecek kembali kondisi pesawat yang akan segera _take off_.

Sungmin yang seperti ditinggal seorang diri oleh orang tuanya hanya berjalan maju mundur tak tentu arah sembari melihat lihat fasilitas yang ada di bandara hingga suara pengumuman dari pusat menyadarkannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pintu keberangkatan.

Uh siapa saja yang melihat tampilan dan muka sungmin saat berjalan menunggu antrean masuk pasti akan mengira sungmin adalah seorang anak kecil di bangku taman kanak kanak, lihatlah poni pirangnya yang kemarin baru dicukur pendek oleh kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah dipamerkannya lalu mulutnya yang sibuk mengemut lolipop yang sempat dibawanya tadi dari rumah. Ingin rasanya mencubit pipi bulat itu jika tak ingat sungmin adalah seorang pria namja dewasa yang tengah _mengandung_?

 _Ige mwoya?_ 0_o

.

.

Lantas tak lama berselang sang pramugari/a dari pesawat _korean air lines_ boeing 747 tujuan los angeles menjelaskan instruksinya pada penumpang yang telah berkumpul semua ke dalam tempat duduk masing masing.

Sungmin hanya melihat malas malasan penjelasan yang memakan waktu banyak itu karena ia sudah sangat hafal betul peraturan yang ada, sampai tiba tiba kantuk menyerangnya karena lelah menunggu kyuhyun di bangku _first class_ tempatnya duduk, hingga tak menyadari dalam sekejap ia sudah jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya setelah sempat memasangkan sabuk pengamannya tadi.

Kira kira lebih dari empat jam mengudara dan memasuki angka 08.00 pm, sungmin terbangun merasa perutnya sedikit tak enak lalu dengan segera merogoh tas ala ahjumma yang ia bawa bermaksud mengambil minyak kayu putih dan biskuit asin kesukaannya. Memakannya lamat lamat agar sedikit menghilangkan rasa mualnya yang terkadang masih saja datang meski sudah memasuki trimester kedua masa kehamilan.

"Lapar eoh" sapa seseorang di depannya yang sedari tadi senyam senyum sendiri melihat tingkah sungmin.

"E-eoh kyu!" pekik sungmin spontan, senang sekali akhirnya sang suami menyusulnya juga kesini.

"Loh kok?" bingung sungmin kala kyuhyun malah mengambil tempat di sebelahnya lantas mencomot kue muffin yang tersedia di meja makan milik sungmin.

"Tenang chagi, ada donghae hyung yang menggantikanku sementara sebagai pilot hehehe" cengir kyuhyun tanpa dosa, ia memang sempat meminta hyungnya yang kali ini menjadi _co-pilot_ untuk menggantikan tugasnya selama satu setengah jam ke depan agar dapat menemani sang istri mungilnya yang sedang mengandung ini.

"Yaishh mana boleh begitu kyu, kasihan donghae" geleng sungmin tak habis pikir meski nyatanya ia senang juga sih kyuhyun ada disini. lol.

"K-kyu a-aku ingin pipis" suara sungmin tiba tiba ketika kyuhyun sedang asyik mengelus perut buncit sungmin di sebelah kanannya.

"Siap eomma bear" balasnya sembari langsung berdiri tegap lantas memasang pose siap pada sungmin.

"Apa perlu ku gendong juga? _piggy back_ atau _bridal_ hmm?" goda kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya ketika mendapati sungmin yang masih belum bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"A-aniyo aku bisa berjalan sendiri, antarkan aku saja" jawab sungmin cepat berusaha mengabaikan raut menggoda kyuhyun yang sempat dilihat oleh seorang pramugari yang kebetulan sedang bertugas kemari.

.

.

Ketika hendak memasuki toilet tiba tiba saja tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan hampir menubruk wastafel kalau saja kyuhyun tidak siap memerangkap tubuhnya cepat.

"Yaish kebiasaan!" kesal sungmin seraya menggeplak tangan kekar suaminya. Yang digeplak pun hanya nyengir tak berdosa setelahnya.

Cklek

Sungmin mendengus kesal setelahnya tak menyadari jika kyuhyun telah mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

Lantas tak ambil pusing dengan kyuhyun yang malah mengikutinya sampai dalam toilet, ia dengan santainya langsung memelorotkan celana longgar dan _underwear_ nya secara bersamaan di depan muka kyuhyun yang saat ini menatapnya horor.

Atau malah sebaliknya?

Entahlah sungmin tak peduli, ia hanya ingin cepat cepat menyelesaikan buang airnya dan tidur kembali pikirnya, sebelum ia merasa ada yang janggal kalau pintu di depannya sudah terkunci.

"E-eoh?" sungmin membeo ketika akan memutar kenopnya lantas menoleh cepat ke arah kyuhyun yang masih asik asiknya melihat 'sesuatu'.

Glup. Glup. Glup

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya cepat kala sejak tadi dirinya sudah disuguhkan pemandangan 'erotis' oleh sungmin, keringat menetes melewati kening kyuhyun padahal suasana malam diatas awan ini terasa sangat dingin, entahlah yang pasti kyuhyun juga sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan letupan gairahnya pada sungmin akibat sehari kemarin ia ditolak habis habisan di ranjang oleh sungmin. Huh betapa nasib sial menimpa dirinya kemarin.

"O-oh ming s-sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi sayang" serbunya pada bibir sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan melongo itu, tak mengindahkan tubuh istrinya yang sedikit menegang akibat serangan tiba tibanya.

Entah setan darimana kyuhyun mendapatkan ide untuk menerkam sungmin di toilet pesawat. Sangat kyu! Mesum sekali suaminya ini.

"A-ahhhh t-tunggu kyuh" desah sungmin kala kyuhyun akan mencumbu bibirnya lagi dengan lebih dalam, ia sempat akan protes namun urung kala tangan kyuhyun bergerak menekan tengkuknya semakin dalam.

Menit berselang nampak saliva mereka yang saling meluber hingga menyentuh dagu sungmin membuat kyuhyun tak segan untuk menjilatinya lantas membuatnya masuk dalam pertarungan lidahnya dengan sungmin kembali yang sempat terputus.

"Aummhh cpk cpk"

Kyuhyun tak jemu jemunya terus menginvansi rongga dalam mulut sungmin dengan lidahnya yang panjang, menggelitik goa mulut istrinya lalu mengabsen gigi kelincinya tanpa tersisa lantas mengulum lidah sungmin lagi dengan nikmat. Membuat sungmin hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri dan sempat akan kehilangan nafasnya kalau kyuhyun tak segera melepaskan cumbuan panasnya itu.

"A-ahh kyuh t-tidak d-disinihhh ouhhh" erangnya kala jilatan kyuhyun telah berpindah mengenai spot lehernya dan memberinya _kissmark._

"Jangan keras keras baby, suaramu bisa terdengar orang lain" seru kyuhyun pelan sembari masih asyik memainkan lidahnya di sepanjang garis leher dan bahu sungmin.

Slurp slurp

Jilat. Hisap. Jilat. Hisap

"Ngahhhh-ohhhhh" sungmin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk meredam suara basahnya dengan menggigit punggung tangannya yang kosong karena yang satunya telah ia gunakan untuk meremas manja rambut _dark brown_ suaminya.

"K-kyu d-duduk duluhh nghh" protesnya tak terima ketika merasa tangan kyuhyun sudah menyibak kemejanya dari bawah dan kini bergerilya ke atas dadanya lalu menekan nekan _nipple_ nya yang mulai mengeras.

O-oh sungguh! kakinya terasa lemas seketika, tak tahan akan beban berat yang ia gendong di perutnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar racauan sungmin akhirnya tersadar, ia mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan sungmin lantas dengan segera menaruh tubuh mungil sang istri di atas closet yang sudah tertutup dan melapisinya dengan cardigan yang dipakai sungmin sebelumnya, berjaga jaga supaya tubuh intim sungmin tak berkontak langsung dengan closet itu.

"U-uh kyuhh" sungmin mendesah lagi kala kyuhyun langsung melahap tonjolan yang mulai membengkak akibat kehamilannya ini, menjilati dan menyentili nipple kiri dan kanannya bergantian dari arah luar kemejanya dengan lidah panasnya itu, jilat-gigit-emut begitu seterusnya hingga membuat sungmin merasa bagian selatannya semakin basah.

"Eumhhh cpk cpk slurpp"

kyuhyun menggeram tertahan saat air yang mengucur di puting sungmin mengalir deras ke dalam rongga mulutnya setelah ia menyibak kain tipis itu.

"Nggggg ahhhhh deep-errh"

menyedotnya kuat kuat hingga membuat sungmin spontan mengerang frustasi dan semakin menjambak rambut kyuhyun ke arah nipple nya, tanda ia makin menikmati _service_ dari sang suami.

Sungmin hamil adalah anugrah bagi kyuhyun, dada istrinya itu adalah tempat favoritnya untuk bercumbu, apalagi di kehamilan sungmin yang makin membesar ini puting sungmin juga ikut membengkak besar dan ajaibnya bisa mengeluarkan ASI seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang tengah mengandung.

"C-cepat kyuhh" bisik sungmin tak sabaran karena sedari tadi suaminya sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan 'mainan'nya, sungmin kemudian menggeram menahan nafsu sembari menempatkan tangan kyuhyun ke arah juniornya yang sudah membesar minta dimanjakan juga, kyuhyun menyeringai mengerti lantas segera beralih meloloskan celana longgar dan underwear pink milik sungmin seketika, menampakkan batang sang istri yang masih menegang setengahnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit precum.

"Ngahhhh ahhh k-kyuuh" sungmin tak sanggup lagi jika terus menahan desahannya kala tangan kyuhyun begitu lihai dalam memainkan _twinsball_ nya dengan gerakan cepat-lambat ditambah mulut seksinya yang sekarang tengah menjilati dan memutari area privasinya, tak mau menyentuh ujungnya yang tampak sekali minta dibelai lidah nakal kyuhyun, huh.. ingin menggoda sungmin dulu rupanya.

"Ah-ssh ccepat mas-sukann ppali uhh" rengek sungmin frustasi ketika jemari kyuhyun ikut ikutan menggoda lubang rektumnya dengan menggesek gesekkan saja dari arah luar _opening_ nya.

Plop

Puas menggoda istrinya, kyuhyun lantas mengabulkan hasrat sungmin yang kian menggebu, ia menyedot junior sungmin dalam dalam ketika akan memasukkan jemari kanannya dalam lubang rektum sungmin, menekannya semakin dalam berusaha menemukan _sweet spot_ sungmin dengan gerakan mengkocok dan menggunting.

U-uh kenapa rasanya makin sempit saja padahal baru sehari kemarin mereka tidak melakukannya. Batin kyuhyun makin tercekat kala membayangkan seandainya yang masuk ke _hole_ ketat sungmin itu junior besarnya bukan jemarinya saja seperti sekarang.

"Aaahhhhhh ouhh d-dalamm k-kyuhhh" kyuhyun telah berhasil menemukan prostat sungmin dan langsung memaju mundurkan jarinya menumbuk tepat ke arah _sweet spot_ itu lagi dengan gerakan konstan yang hati hati, tak ingin membuat perut istrinya terguncang akibat ulahnya.

Ia masih ingat babynya, tentu.

"Ngahhh ssedikitt l-lagihh" Sungmin hampir mencapai klimaksnya dan akan meledakkan spermanya dalam mulut suaminya kalau kyuhyun tidak tiba tiba saja menghentikan gerakan mulutnya dan berpindah untuk membuka baju dinas dan kancing celana panjangnya dengan cepat lalu menyampirkannya di tempat yang aman dulu sebelum kembali membuka boxer dan underwearnya ke hadapan sungmin, menampakan kejantanannya yang sudah hard tegak menantang semenjak sungmin melepas underwearnya tadi.

Wajah sungmin memerah hebat ketika junior tegang kyuhyun bergoyang goyang di depan matanya. U-uh ia ingin memakan lolipop favoritnya itu sekarang kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang dikejar waktu.

"Sabar sayang aku akan melumuri holemu dengan liurku dulu sebentar" kata kyuhyun seraya berjongkok di hadapan sungmin yang detik itu juga menunjukkan raut minta diterkam oleh kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ingin kau kesakitan karena tak ada lube disini" jelas kyuhyun lagi seraya langsung menempelkan lidah panasnya dalam rektum pink milik sungmin dan membuka lebih lebar paha mulus itu untuk makin terekspose di depan mukanya, menghiraukan sungmin yang makin kelojotan menerima serangan liarnya, sungguh sungmin tak tahu lagi mengapa ia sangat pasrah begini padahal dia sempat menolak keinginan gila sekaligus mesum dari suaminya tadi.

Membayangkan ia sebentar lagi akan bercinta dalam toilet pesawat bersama sang suami 'hot' nya ini membuatnya makin merasa _horny_ saja.

"Ngahhh ohh-tidak dd-dalam enggh" racau sungmin lagi ketika keadaan pesawat menjadi sedikit lebih terguncang, well itu adalah hal yang wajar jika sedang di atas pesawat, dan rasa getar itu semakin menambah nikmat hole sungmin yang sedang dimanja lidah kyuhyun.

Cpk cpk slurp

"Eumhh ahh" suara liur kyuhyun yang bercampur dengan suara lidahnya begitu erotis di dengar sungmin, lubang rektumnya yang berurat serasa disesap habis oleh lidah panjang memuaskan itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum ketika lubang sungmin sudah penuh dengan salivanya dan semakin berkedut kencang minta dimasuki, lantas ia dengan segera mengarahkan juniornya ke arah rektum sungmin, menggesek geseknya dan langsung memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak mengakibatkan sungmin yang menjerit kaget dalam cumbuannya.

"Ready baby?" desah kyuhyun sensual seraya menjilati cuping telinga sungmin di lubangnya.

"Ohh yess _ride me_ kyu ahh ahh _n-now!_ "

Sungmin menggelinjang tak tahan lagi dengan sentuhan kyuhyun yang mampu memabukkan dan melumpuhkan syarafnya seketika.

.

Bless

Junior besar kyuhyun menghentak setengah keras dalam lubangnya

"O-oohhh k-yuhh nghh t-tidakkk" sungmin membuka tutup matanya, tak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan rasa nikmatnya ketika junior kyuhyun memukul telak prostatnya hingga menyebabkan bola kembar miliknya dan kyuhyun saling menekan dan menggesek kasar.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali sungmin lantas langsung memegang junior kyuhyun yang masih tersisa seperempatnya memijatnya lembut sembari menuntun masuk lebih dalam lagi dalam hole ketatnya, u-uh asal tahu saja batang milik suaminya ini termasuk dalam jajaran junior terbesar, terpanjang, dan termemuaskan yang pernah sungmin tahu.

Tangan terampil kyuhyun juga tak mau tinggal diam, ia terus memelintir dan mencubiti puting sungmin yang mencuat karena kancing kemejanya yang tidak benar benar terbuka seluruhnya.

"Ahh ohh n-nikmat minhhh" racau kyuhyun ketika lubang sungmin makin menjepit junior beruratnya.

Bles. Bles. Bles

Sret

"Ohh kyuhh ngahh t-tidakk" kepala sungmin hampir terantuk depan closet kala kyuhyun dengan cepat memutar balikkan posisinya menjadi menungging menghadap kaca jendela.

Sungmin mendongak menatap awan hitam pekat di luaran sana seraya terus mengerang mencengkram pinggiran closet kala sodokan kyuhyun di belakang sana makin brutal, membuat rektum mungilnya kembang kempis kewalahan menerima benda panjang berurat itu.

"Ngahhh ahh p-pelannh" air liur sungmin menetes sangking hebatnya tusukan benda berurat yang semakin dalam membombardir hole sempitnya itu.

"Mminhhh kkkh emhh" kyuhyun terus meracau nikmat kala junior nya serasa memipih di lubang ketat sungmin.

"Eumhh slurp" mulut kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia menggigiti lagi bahu putih sungmin dan memilin putingnya dari belakang.

"O-ohh minhhhhh i-nihh nikmatt"

Sret. Bless. Sret. Bless

"Ohhhh uhhh k-kyuuu" sungmin menoleh ke belakang sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana wajah suaminya yang terlihat tengah fokus pada kenikmatan yang di tawarkan lubang hangatnya.

"O-oohh f-fuckk hh" kyuhyun berseru lantang kala klimaksnya dirasa semakin dekat.

Bless. Sret. Bless. Sret

Plok plok

"Ahhhh kyuhh wanna c-cumm ah"

Sungmin mengerang tak kuat kala bayinya juga ikut ikutan menendang keras perutnya saat junior kyuhyun menancap semakin dalam.

"B-bersamahh chag-gihhh"

.

.

Blam

Seketika dunia terasa memutar di hadapan sungmin, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan tembakan sperma kyuhyun yang saat ini menyembur penuh dalam perut buncitnya, alhasil sebagian meluber dan sebagian tercampur dengan sperma miliknya yang tumpah mengenai kakinya di bawah.

"A-ah p-pelannh o-oh" rengeknya ketika kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan batang besar itu dari lubang ketatnya setelah puas memuntahkan sisa sisa benihnya di dalam.

.

.

"Cepat pakai bajumu sayangg aku tak ingin juniorku kembali on kalau melihatmu terus naked begitu" rengek kyuhyun gantian kala melihat sungmin yang masih terduduk lemas dengan junior yang perlahan sudah kembali normal setelah menikmati fase sex ter-gilanya hari ini.

Beda dengan kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu memakai baju dinasnya kembali, sungmin masih terlihat enggan untuk beranjak.

Ia merasa perutnya bergolak akibat tendangan aktif dari dalam perutnya. O-oh baby bear senang eoh? Karena appa sudah 'menyapa' dan mengajaknya berenang tadi?

"Ahh bantu aku kyuh" sungmin tak kuat lagi untuk sekedar berdiri, ia merasa kedua lututnya lemas seperti jelly.

Kakinya dibiarkan mengangkang ketika kyuhyun dengan cepat membersihkan sisa sisa permainan mereka dengan tissue toilet.

"Terimakasih sayang" cup

"Terimakasih baby _bear_ " cup

bisik kyuhyun disertai ciuman di kedua pipi sungmin ketika sudah selesai dari acara mari membersihkan istri tersayangnya. Lantas mengecup perut buncit sungmin sebelum memakaikan kemejanya dengan benar.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus malas, sudah hapal dengan sikap mesum suaminya yang tiada tara ini.

Aishh semoga saja suara desahannya tadi tidak terdengar orang lain, kan ia jadi malu ketika mau kembali duduk lagi nanti.

"Jangan berpikir macam macam sayang, orang orang tak akan berani menganggumu selama ada aku, kau tahu" tebak kyuhyun yang seakan mengerti jalan pikiran sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai setelahnya lantas langsung memapah sungmin menuju tempat duduknya kembali.

.

.

Hm, tampaknya kyuhyun sudah berencana akan mentraktir donghae hyungnya dengan segelas kopi, nanti. Setelah pekerjaaan mereka usai, tentu.

.

.

Hitung hitung sebagai imbalan atas 'jasa'nya.

.

.

.

 ** _flashback ON_**

"Rautmu kusut sekali cho" ejek donghae sengaja menggoda adik tingkatnya yang sedang bertugas menjadi pilot sekarang.

"Yaishhh hyung diamlah" sungut kyuhyun sebal.

"Hahahaha arraso arraso" tawa donghae seketika meledak kala berhasil membuat kyuhyun merajuk seperti ini.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, ia tadi sempat mendengar kabar burung yang beredar dengan cepat di seluruh bandara, bahwa pilot tampan cho kyuhyun membawa istrinya untuk ikut bekerja.

"Nanti pada paruh kedua kau boleh bergantian denganku jika..." jeda donghae yang masih berbisik di telinga kiri kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya curiga. Lantas mendelik pada donghae yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau mau mengenalkanku pada adik sepupu sungmin yang bernama hyukjae itu" donghae melihat ekspresi kyuhyun lagi, lantas tersenyum sumringah kala kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan kepalan tangannya ke depan.

"Deal" setuju kyuhyun dan donghae langsung tersenyum puas seraya menjotoskan telapak tangannya membalas _high five_ dari kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lepas setelahnya lantas hendak akan mengambil air minumnya kala donghae membisikinya sesuatu lagi.

"Toilet area _first class_ nomer dua dari belakang. Aku menyarankannya jika kau mau"

Bisik donghae pelan tampak menyeringai penuh arti.

Lantas kyuhyun langsung menoleh penuh semangat kepada hyungnya. Sangat mengerti makna apa yang barusan dijelaskan oleh hyung seniornya.

"Jangan lupa gantilah dengan tulisan perbaikan sementara di depannya kekeke" kekeh donghae kala melihat tampang kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah sangat mesum saat ini.

 ** _flashback_** ** _OFF_**

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N : *elap keringet* oke jangan timpuk saya dulu sebelumnya._.

Saya tau fic nista saya ini gak ada hot hot nya sama sekali xD

Saya cuma mau menulis dan menyalurkan apa saja yang ada di otak babo nan mesum saya ini kekeke

Fic ini saya persembahkan bagi pembaca sekalian, khususnya yang telah memberikan dukungan kepada saya(:

Uhh terhura banget ada yang mau baca tulisan abal abal dari saya.

Terakhir, selamat menikmati dan saya tunggu sarankritik yang membangun dari kalian.

See you~

Sign,

Belshajoy

290817

 _balasan untuk review yang masuk_

taniea458: hallo terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview, mudah mudahan kalau ada waktu dan ide saya akan terus menulis ehehe nado bangapta *

cici fu: hallo terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview, semoga menikmati fic abal abalku yak hehe

dncrdng: kkkk ini diaa enceh spesial pake telor yang gak ada panas panasnya *pundung* semoga suka ya, terimakasih ehehe bukan joyer senior tapi reader mecum ff kyumin senior._.

kezyyy: awww gomawo * aku senyam senyum sendiri pas baca komentarmu hihi wahh ada manis manisnya kayak eomma bear yak hehe anyway aku langsung gercep cari di mbah google lho apa itu mama bear dan papa bear dari g2b haha aku baru tau kkkk lol. semoga suka sama bagian duanya hehe

michiko haruna: iya nih kyu nakal yak padahal eomma bear sama baby bear udah nungguin appa bear pulang kkk, terimakasih dan semoga suka ya sama bagian duanya ehehe

buzlague: wahh serius? uhh seneng deh kalau kamu bacanya juga enjoy hehe terimakasih ya aku terhura pake banget *nangis bombay* ehe sebenernya emg gak ada rencana buat chapter sih tapi karna respon bagus jadi mood lagi buat nulis nanti liat ya kejutan di chapter tiga hehe gomawooo *

ovallea: haha seketika langsung nyanyi bang toyib bang toyib mengapa kau tak pulang pulang anakmu~ rindu ingin bertemu *JEDYARR* haha sungmin kan mood swing maklum lagi bunting *eh* beda lagi ceritanya kalau pas dalam keadaan normal kkkkk bisa disiksa tuh si cuyunn haha, gomawo yaaak udah komentar hehe


	3. bagian 3

**_REPOST DARI AKUN WATTPAD SAYA DENGAN USER YANG SAMA @BELSHAJOY_**

.

.

Bagian 3 - **Annyeong!**

Cast : Sungmin (N)

Kyuhyun (N)

Genre : Romance, family

Note : Keep vote or comment ya, ngomong ngomong sorry for the slowest update :D

Sorry for _typos_ and Happy reading all~

*

*

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, menahan air mata yang sudah siap terjatuh kapan saja jika siluet orang dalam handphonenya tidak lekas berhenti mengocehinya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Y-yak ming! kau dengar aku tidak aishhh merepotkan" sungut seorang pria dalam handphonenya dengan nada kesal.

"hiks huwaaa" tangis sungmin pecah sudah, tak peduli pada sepupunya yang kini tengah menatap cengo ke arah sungmin.

"Yakk kyuhyun-ah! Jangan membuatnya takut! Kau bekerjalah dengan tenang disana, aku yang akan menjaga sungmin disini, arraso!" tanpa diduga sungmin tiba tiba sang sepupu, dokter lee hyukjae atau yang kerap dipanggil eunhyuk itu merebut ponsel pintarnya lantas menyembur orang diseberang sana dengan omelan khas ahjumma ahjummanya.

Membuat kyuhyun yang masih menampakkan wajah garang seketika langsung jatuh terduduk mendengar suara cempreng itu.

"Y-yak! Sialan kau hyuk"

"Kau..."

Pip

Dengan 'sopannya' hyukjae mematikan langsung ponsel sungmin ketika dirasa kyuhyun akan memulai adu argumen lagi dengannya.

"Sialan bocah tengik ini, hobinya mengomel dan meninggalkan sungmin saja masih berani beraninya mengumpat padaku" gusar eunhyuk menahan kesal mengabaikan sungmin yang masih sesenggukan di sebelahnya.

"H-hyuk! Otte? hiks Apa k-kyuhyun masih ma-hiks marah? Sengau sungmin sembari menahan ingus yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aish biarkan saja setan nakal itu menderita disana min! Lagipula heechul ahjumma dan hangeng ahjussi juga sudah merestui kegiatanmu ini" jelas eunhyuk sembari menyeringai, di benaknya sempat terlintas wajah kyuhyun yang tersiksa karena ditinggal sungmin 'melakukan tugasnya' sementara waktu ini.

.

"Perhatian untuk semua rekan dokter dari sub unit Pusan National University Hospital agar segera bersiap karena bus akan memasuki terminal Gohyeon wilayah Geoje island"

Tiba tiba ketua tim dokter seluruh bagian unit memecah aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh para penghuni dalam bus dan beralih memerhatikan dokter tampan bername tag choi siwon dengan seksama.

"Perlu diketahui juga, beberapa hari kedepan tepatnya selama dua minggu berada di pulau tersebut kita akan melakukan kegiatan bakti sosial dan penyuluhan kepada warga sekitar jadi mohon antisipasi dan partisipasi dari rekan dokter sekalian agar dapat segera menyesuaikan dengan keadaan lingkungan sekitar dan untuk masalah tempat peristirahatan, saya merubah rencana yang awal mula akan menginap di hotel menjadi pindah beristirahat di rumah penduduk sekitar saja agar dapat menghemat waktu dan transportasi yang ada, sekian dari saya. Mohon maklum dan segera dilaksanakan. Selamat siang" tutup dokter choi membungkuk sekilas, mengabaikan racauan protes dari sebagian dokter yang tak terima hotel tempat mereka menginap nanti tidak jadi mereka tempati.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh sekitar dua jam dari busan via kota Tongyeong, rombongan bus rumah sakit ternama busan itu lekas tiba di pemberhentian terakhirnya.

"Uwahhh segar sekali suasana disini! Baby bear suka nee?" seru sungmin girang ketika ia dan rombongannya telah bergantian keluar dari tangga bus, Ia mengelus perut besarnya yang sudah memasuki akhir trimester ketiga ini dengan gerakan sayang sesekali tersenyum kecil kala tendangan di dalamnya bergerak sangat aktif, seperti menyetujui ucapan eommanya barusan.

"Hati hati min, biar aku yang bawakan tasmu itu nanti" seru eunhyuk yang baru saja muncul dengan membawa tas perlengkapan medis di kedua tangannya, satu milik eunhyuk, satu lagi kepunyaan sungmin.

"Ehehe gomawo eunhyuk chagiya~"

"Y-yak! Hentikan min kau membuatku malu" pekik eunhyuk horor kala melihat sungmin masih menunjukkan aegyo mautnya, membuat beberapa dokter di dekat mereka sontak menoleh mencari sumber suara yang terdengar manja itu.

Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu bergerak meninggalkan sepupunya begitu saja mengabaikan eunhyuk yang masih kelabakan dengan barang bawaan yang menumpuk di tangan dan bahunya.

Kkkk poor eunhyuk ahjussi

.

.

Setelah menyusuri jalan setapak bebatuan yang di sekelilingnya diapit oleh perbukitan indah khas geojo island, para rombongan dokter dari rumah sakit ternama itu segera mencari tempat berteduh masing masing di setiap sudut pelataran balai pengobatan desa nambyu-yeon.

Setelah beberapa menit memberikan waktu istirahat kepada para anggota medis, ketua tim dokter choi siwon segera memberikan arahan dan pembagian tugas untuk esok hari dan khusus hari ini para dokter tersebut hanya ditugaskan untuk menata barang bawaan mereka di dalam balai sesuai instruksinya.

.

"Dr. Min, gwenchana?" sapa seorang dokter wanita yang tampak berusia 25 tahun itu seraya menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik kepadanya yang sedang terduduk kelelahan di bangku.

"A-ah seohyun uissa?" gagap sungmin seraya membelalakan matanya lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang telah berbaik hati menyapa dan memberinya sebotol minuman ini.

"Ternyata ini benar dirimu? Haha lama tidak berjumpa ya kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini, ngomong ngomong aku adalah perwakilan dokter dari desa nambyu-yeon yang akan menyambut kedatangan kalian esok disini" wanita di sampingnya ini terus mengobrol panjang lebar tanpa diminta oleh sungmin.

Sungmin dalam hati membatin kenapa..kenapa ia tidak tahu kalau wanita ini sekarang ditugaskan di desa terpencil seperti nambyu-yeon?

"Halo halo dokter min, kau masih mendengarku?" sela seohyun dengan melambaikan telapak tangannya ke depan muka sungmin yang sesaat tampak sedang melamun itu.

"A-ah ye, mianhamnida seohyun-ssi, aku-aku sepertinya kelelahan sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi mencari rumah penduduk sekitar sini untuk beristirahat" jawab sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya hendak melangkah pergi sebelum sempat mendengarkan perkataan seohyun.

'Duk' 'Duk'

"A-awww" seru sungmin kesakitan saat beberapa langkah ia hendak pergi, baby bearnya tiba tiba menendang sangat keras perutnya, melihat itu seohyun yang masih mengamati sungmin dari belakang lantas bergegas memapah sungmin untuk duduk kembali dan dengan cekatan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan guna memijit lembut perut sungmin yang sempat menegang.

Sungmin yang merasakan pijitan itupun segera menutup matanya sembari memegangi perut besarnya, dalam diam ia membatin.

Apa seohyun sudah berubah?

Pip pip

Saku jas lab sungmin bergetar keras, ogah ogahan ia mengambil handphonenya tapi sesaat tahu siapa yang sedang meneleponnya ia langsung mengangkatnya cepat menghiraukan seohyun yang masih terus memijit perutnya sembari mengintip siapa gerangan yang menelepon sungmin.

"Ming~~" teriak orang di seberang sana yang tampak masih lengkap menggunakan seragam dinasnya.

Seohyun seketika tersentak, ia berhenti memijat perut buncit sungmin sebentar.

"Kyu~~!" balas sungmin dengan aegyonya jelas jelas lupa akan keberadaan seohyun yang masih menanti di sampingnya.

"Chagi~ bagaimana geojo island? Kau tidak kelelahan kan? Kau sudah makan belum? Lalu susu dan vitamin sudah kau minum? Aku khawatir chagi~" tanya dan rengek kyuhyun panjang lebar membuat sungmin pusing kepala seketika, suaminya ini! Benar benar! Ia lupa apa istrinya juga seorang namja, mana mungkin ia selemah para yeoja hamil setidaknya hormon ke-laki lakiannya sangat membantu kehamilannya, ia jadi tak mudah terserang kelelahan fatal hanya penyakit anemianya saja yang terkadang masih suka muncul.

"Yakkk! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti seorang bocah kyu~! Aku bisa jaga diri disini lagipula ada hyukie yang menemaniku, kau! jangan sampai berani beraninya menyusulku kesini ketika masih ada tugas! Aku tak mau diomeli komandan Donghee sialanmu itu gara gara kau sering ijin pulang dengan alasan aku hamil" sungmin menggerutu dalam sekali tarikan nafas, ia jadi mengingat lagi kejadian 3 bulan lalu saat ia sempat di sumpah serapahi oleh komandan gendut kyuhyun itu, meski hanya dalam percakapan via telepon, tapi tetap saja harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria jatuh begitu saja.

"Y-yak min! Mana bisa be- Eh? Seohyun?!" kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget ketika siluet seohyun tertangkap dalam rekaman video call handphone canggih milik sungmin.

Seohyun yang merasa dirinya disebut lantas langsung segera memepet pada kepala sungmin, berusaha menampakkan diri di hadapan siluet kyuhyun yang masih terbengong kaget.

"Oppa!" seohyun berseru senang, mengabaikan sungmin yang langsung memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat wajah sumringah hoobaenya.

"Y-yakk min kau tak bilang kalau sedari tadi bersama seohyunie?" kyuhyun berseru masih dalam keadaan setengah terkejut bercampur gugup.

"Seohyunie?" geram sungmin pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh seohyun dan kyuhyun karena suasana kebun samping balai saat ini tak begitu ramai.

"A-ah tidak min, maksudku seohyun, mengapa ia bisa bersamamu saat ini? Apa yang terjadi?" kyuhyun berujar cepat membenahi panggilannya pada wanita cantik itu sebelum sungmin sempat merajuk dan tak mau mengangkat panggilan teleponnya lagi.

"Ak-"

"Oppa! Annyeong lama tak bertemu, ah! Aku dan sungmin oppa tak sengaja berjumpa disini lalu aku menyapanya karena besok ia akan ditugaskan disini untuk beberapa hari ke depan"

"O-oh... " kyuhyun membeo menanggapi celotehan seohyun di ujung sana.

Jeda sebentar sebelum seohyun melanjutkan perkataannya .

"A-ah K-Kalau kau tak keberatan juga, a-apa boleh sungmin oppa tinggal untuk sementara waktu di rumahku?"

"APA?"

"MWOYA!?" seru sungmin dan kyuhyun hampir bersamaan kaget dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut seohyun.

"Kau gila? Tidak, aku tidak mau"

Tolak sungmin mentah mentah atas tawaran konyol yang dilontarkan seohyun barusan.

"Oppa~ lihatlah sungmin oppa begitu keras kepala, padahal dia baru saja mengalami kontraksi, aku kan hanya berbaik hati saja lagipula rumah penduduk sekitar balai pengobatan ini agak jauh, apa kau tega dengan calon anakmu sendiri yang akan lahir sebentar lagi! Setidaknya rumahku hanya berjarak 200 meter darisini, lagipula aku juga seorang dokter aku bisa mengantisipasi jika sungmin oppa mengalami kontraksi yang lebih sering dan hebat lagi"

Seohyun berujar kepada kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan dengan menimang resiko dan manfaat apa saja jika sungmin mau menempati rumahnya untuk sementara waktu ini berusaha mengabaikan kalimat protes sungmin yang keluar dari gerutuan kecilnya.

Kyuhyun masih tampak termenung sebentar, ia melirik wajah penolakan dari sungmin dan wajah penuh harap dari seohyun. Aishhh ia jadi bimbang.

T-tapi baby bearnya? Uh ia tak tega dengan dua kesayangannya saat ini.

.

"B-baiklah aku setuju" final kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat berpikir keras di seberang sana.

"MWOYA!? Apa apaan kau cho kyuhyun andwae! Aku tak mau! Jinjja apa kepalamu sudah terbentur hah" sungmin mengeluh protes tak terima akan persetujuan sepihak itu.

Benar benar! Bagaimana otak mesum suaminya yang biasanya pintar jadi se babo ini! Uh! Ia ingin balik saja lagi ke busan sana seandainya kalau ia tidak ingat jika kemarin dialah yang tetap bersikukuh mengikutkan diri dalam acara bakti sosial meski awalnya kyuhyun sama sekali tak merestuinya.

"Chagi~mengertilah, aku tak mau kau dan baby bear kenapa kenapa setidaknya banyak kemudahan jika kau tinggal dengan seohyun selama beberapa hari ke depan, apa kau tega menyusahkan para warga yang kebanyakan sudah renta itu dengan kau yang tengah hamil tua begini, hmm?"

kyuhyun berusaha melunakan emosi sungmin dengan cara lembutnya, ia hapal betul sungmin tak dapat dikasari jika tengah merajuk begini.

"Ta-tapi kyuuuu-"

"Sungmin Oppa~ aku janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, anggap saja aku tengah membalas perbuatan jahatku dulu padamu di masa lalu" seohyun terdengar berucap dengan nada bersalahnya, wanita yang lebih muda dari sungmin sekitar dua tahun itu juga sampai membungkuk kan badannya ke hadapan sungmin dan kyuhyun.

Membuat sungmin dan kyuhyun seketika terperangah takjub akan perubahan yang ditunjukan oleh seohyun sekarang.

"M-mwo?"

"K-kau serius?" balas sungmin agak ragu.

"Hmm tidak panas kok" telapak tangan mungil sungmin menggerayangi jidat lebar seohyun tanpa ijin seraya mengecek lagi apa dia sedang sakit?

"Y-ya oppa~ aku serius lihatlah perut buncitmu yang rasanya mau meledak itu~ uh begini begini aura keibuanku juga ada tahu" jengkel seohyun seraya menghentak hentakan kakinya di tanah berpasir itu.

"Y-ya bukan begitu seohyun-ah"

"Hmm a-aku..."

Mulut sungmin seakan terkunci rapat tak tahu lagi mau beralasan apa lagi.

Rasa rasanya sikap seohyun dulu dan sekarang 180 derajat sangat berbeda sekali. Sungmin jadi tak yakin.

Tapi sedikit banyak perkataan kyuhyun dan alasan seohyun juga benar adanya sih.

Ia jadi termenung mengabaikan kyuhyun yang masih menunggu persetujuannya di seberang handphone sana.

"Hallo sayang" panggil kyuhyun lagi guna menarik perhatian sungmin kepadanya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak memaksamu sayang, tapi pikirkanlah baby bear, eoh?"

Suaminya jelas tak memaksa tapi dari gestur mukanya ia tampak sangat gusar dan khawatir akan kondisinya disini.

Ia jadi tak tega uhh

"Mmm.. B-baiklah" ucap sungmin pada akhirnya, membuat senyum kyuhyun muncul perlahan kala sungmin mengabulkan permohonannya.

"Ahh aku jadi lega sekarang, setidaknya banyak yang menemanimu disana sayang, selama aku tidak berada di sisimu" kyuhyun meraba layar kaca handphonenya seakan mengusap wajah sungmin di depannya.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum yang terlihat masih ada keraguan disana.

"Kalau begitu ayo min oppa! Kita lekas pulang, kebetulan aku akan memasak sup rumput laut hari ini" sergah seohyun seraya menggenggam tangan kiri sungmin mengabaikan dua sejoli yang masih akan berbincang dalam telepon dengan mesranya itu. (Di korea Sup rumput laut/miyeok-guk dipercaya sangat bagus untuk menjaga kondisi selama kehamilan maupun pasca melahirkan untuk pemulihan)

Mau tak mau akhirnya sungmin mematikan video call tersebut dengan sangat terpaksa, menghela nafas berat sebelum telinganya mendengar dari kejauhan suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sungmin!"

"Sungmin"

suara cempreng itu makin lama makin terdengar dekat.

"Mwo seohyun? Sedang apa kau disini?!" cerca seorang itu lagi yang ternyata adalah sepupu sungmin, eunhyuk.

"A-ah eunhyuk oppa!"

"A-aku tak menyangka kau ada disini juga"

Seohyun berkata gugup, nyatanya mata eunhyuk sekarang sangat menyeramkan untuk dilihatnya, seakan akan mau menguliti kepala sampai mata kakinya jika macam macam dengan sungmin.

Hih.

Apa dulu ia sejahat itu pada sungmin? Hingga ia dibenci juga oleh eunhyuk?

"A-ah begini oppa, sungmin oppa akan menginap di rumahku sementara waktu ia berada di sini, kau tahu kan, sungmin oppa tengah hamil tua. Ja-jadi aku menawarkan pada kyuhyun oppa agar menyetujui alasanku ini" jelas panjang lebar seohyun lagi, ia tak yakin akan berhasil atau tidak kali ini untuk meluluhkan namja bergusi lebar itu. Jujur saja eunhyuk ini lebih keras kepala dibandingkan kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun menyetujui? Apa bocah tengik itu gila! Aish! Min kau juga setuju?" tanya eunhyuk was was pasalnya dengan ia melihat tangan sungmin dan seohyun masih dalam bergandengan begitu ia dapat menyimpulkan sendiri itu berarti apa.

"Mmm.. Kau betul h-hyuk. Ini demi baby bear kau tahu kan aku akhir akhir ini sering mengalami kontraksi yang sering, aku takut ada apa apa dengan baby" sungmin berkata dengan memandang mata eunhyuk yang masih menunjukkan raut garang.

Sungmin berusaha berbicara dari mata ke mata lewat pancaran puppy eyes nya, ini senjata terakhirnya untuk sedikit melunakkan hati eunhyuk.

"Aishh!!! Molla molla.. Terserahmu saja!" eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah, seohyun lega seketika mendengarnya lantas akan beranjak lagi jika suara eunhyuk tak menginterupsi nya.

"Tapi aku harus ikut!" sela eunhyuk setengah menyeringai.

"Kalau tidak, tak ku ijinkan kau membawa sungmin pergi" jelas eunhyuk lagi, menggertak wanita di depannya.

"Y-ya tentu kau boleh menginap di rumahku juga, kebetulan saat ini aku sedang sendiri, jadi tak masalah jika kalian berdua menemaniku untuk sementara waktu" tanpa diduga eunhyuk, ternyata seohyun dengan mudah mengijinkannya untuk tinggal.

Dia benar benar seohyun kan? Kenapa otaknya jadi geser begitu? Batin eunhyuk jahat.

.

.

Cukup berjalan santai sekitar kurang dari lima menit, rumah kayu milik seohyun nampak terlihat di balik perbukitan kecil di sisi jalan utama, rumahnya asri dengan ditumbuhi berbagai tumbuhan merambat dan pohon besar di samping rumahnya yang berguna sebagai peneduh. Ini hunian yang lebih dari kata layak dari perkiraan sungmin, sedikit banyak membuat ia bernafas lega karna sudah bersedia diajak tinggal hoobaenya di sini.

"Kajja oppadeul masuklah" seohyun berucap dengan riang sembari mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk, ia pamitan sebentar untuk melakukan panggilan di handphonenya yang lantas diangguki langsung oleh sungmin dan eunhyuk.

"Uwahh beruntung sekali si cho itu mengijinkan kau menginap disini min" eunhyuk berbisik bisik di telinga sungmin, menjilat ludah sendiri eoh? Kkkk

"Ne hyuk kau benar~ setidaknya baby aman disini" sungmin menyetujui ucapan eunhyuk barusan lantas bergerak mengusap perutnya yang besar.

"Ah mianhae meninggalkan kalian agak lama, kajja min oppa hyuk oppa kuantar ke kamar kalian masing masing" seohyun terlihat tersenyum lebih sumringah sehabis menerima telefon dari seorang yang nampaknya spesial itu.

.

.

Selama sepuluh hari tinggal di desa terpencil ini baik sungmin maupun eunhyuk beserta dokter lain yang telah bertugas terlihat sangat menikmati peran mereka dengan baik disini.

Mulai dari pengecekan gula darah, kolesterol dan asam urat beserta obat obatannya yang gratis bagi pasien membutuhkan, lantas diadakan imunisasi massal bagi para bayi menggemaskan yang belum sempat mendapatkan perawatan dan tentunya tak lupa rumah sakit tempat sungmin bekerja membagikan beberapa kursi roda pada pasien tua renta khususnya yang menderita stroke,tak lupa dokter bagian kandungan juga telah bekerja sangat keras untuk memberikan banyak edukasi untuk ibu yang sedang hamil dan beberapa diantaranya berhasil menyelamatkan ibu dan calon bayi yang lahir ketika mereka bertugas disini.

Semuanya berkesinambungan dan saling bahu membahu untuk menyukseskan acara bakti sosial ini, begitu pun dengan sungmin, namja hamil ini meski sudah keberatan dengan perut buncitnya tetap bergerak aktif membantu para halmeoni deul dan harabeoji deul yang banyak mengeluh sakit di bagian pinggang dan lehernya dengan memberikan peralatan pijat otomatis.

"Annyeong kim ahjumma~ bagaimana? Apa sudah tidak bengkak lagi? Coba aku cek sebentar" sungmin lantas memegang telapak kaki ahjumma yang berusia sekitar setengah abad lebih itu dengan hati hati, ia memencet bagian yang sehari lalu masih membesar dan terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah baik baik saja kan sungmin uissa?" kim ahjumma berjengit was was ketika sungmin memeriksanya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Ah begini lebih baik, nanti aku akan berikan vitamin dengan obat pereda nyeri saja, oh ya obat yang sudah kuberikan kemarin tolong jangan diminum lagi supaya tidak mengeluarkan urine terlalu banyak, nde ahjumna?"

Ahjumma keturunan kim bersaudara ini hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar ulasan yang diutarakan dr. Min.

"Tenang ahjumma ini hanya rematik biasa, tolong jangan terlalu sering berjalan jalan dan mengangkuti barang yang berat, ajaklah sesekali cucu nakal itu untuk ikut berdagang di pasar" sungmin membungkukan badannya dengan sopan lantas ia memberikan obat langsung kepada ahjumma kim yang masih tersenyum karena lagi lagi dokter imut ini mengungkit masalah kelakuan cucu milik ia satu satunya yang terkenal sering membuat ulah di desa ini.

"Terimakasih nak" kim ahjumma menerima obat itu dan tanpa diduga langsung mengelus perut buncit sungmin di depannya.

"Dia seorang laki laki yang hebat"

"Dia kuat seperti appa nya dan baik hati seperti eomma nya"

Kim ahjumma lantas tertawa ketika mendapati tendangan yang terasa ketika ia mengelus perut sungmin.

"Ada banyak kebahagiaan setelah dia lahir, sungmin ah"

"Dan itu tidak lama lagi..." sang ahjumma tersenyum misterius setelah itu, lantas sebelum meninggalkan balai pengobatan itu ia menyempatkan merogoh saku bajunya dan memasangkan sebuah gelang bertali merah kepada pergelangan tangan sungmin.

Sungmin hanya terbengong bengong bingung ketika ahjumma itu bergerak menjauhi balai, ia masih sulit mencerna apa maksud tujuan kim ahjumma mengatakan hal itu sampai seohyun menghampiri dirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Itu adalah gelang keberuntungan, sungmin oppa"

"Kim ahjumma adalah salah satu tetua kim di desa ini dan juga seorang..." seohyun berbisik di kuping sungmin ketika mengatakan kalimat akhir itu.

" **Mudang**.."

"Mwo????????"

.

.

.

"Aku masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempatmu sayang"

"Hati hati appa bear, bye~" sungmin senaaang sekali, masa kerja kyuhyun sudah berakhir dan saatnya suami tampannya itu mendapat jatah libur.

Seperti kata kyuhyun barusan mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi suaminya akan tiba di desa ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, karena masyarakat di desa ini jarang menonton acara di televisi pada malam hari jadilah eunhyuk yang masih terlihat asyik bermain **yut nori** (윶 놀 이) dengan para harabeoji halmeoni juga anak anak kampung yang turut serta menyemarakkan malam penuh taburan bintang ini, besok weekend jadi tak perlu kuatir jika anak anak akan bangun terlambat, sedangkan seohyun sungmin lihat sedari sore tadi sudah sangat sibuk menyiapkan ini itu di dapur katanya sih ada someone spesial yang akan berkunjung kesini.

Tentu bukan kyuhyun! Tidak tidak, hanya sungmin yang tahu perihal suaminya yang akan bertandang kesini jadi mana mungkin masakan sebegitu banyaknya untuk kyuhyun.

Menuju jam sebelas malam perutnya terasa mulas, mungkin ini efek ia terlalu banyak makan sup kerang buatan park halmeoni yang tadi dilahapnya habis sampai tak menyisakan untuk eunhyuk sepupunya yang malang.

"Arghh" sungmin tiba tiba ambruk ketika tangannya mencoba berpegangan pada batang pohon besar disampingnya.

"Jucciiiiiii" itu suara cucu park halmeoni yang sontak mengalihkan fokus semua orang kepada diri sungmin yang tergeletak lemas.

"Sungmin!" teriak semua orang heboh lantas dengan sigap membopongnya ke arah balai sesuai instruksi dokter eunhyuk.

"Panggil dokter siwon beserta istrinya, palli!" eunhyuk mencoba tidak panik dan segera memasangkan cairan infus terhadap lengan sungmin.

Seohyun yang baru saja keluar rumah untuk menyambut tamu istimewanya lantas segera bergegas menyusul eunhyuk ke dalam balai diikuti seorang pria yang tampak masih memakai jas lab tersebut.

"Male pregnancy?" seru pria itu kaget, lantas langsung mengecek keadaan sungmin yang tiba tiba menjerit karena kontraksi yang dialaminya.

"Tensinya 130/80, normal" ucap eunhyuk ketika selesai mengecek tekanan darah sungmin.

"Ada apa ini?" seru seorang wanita yang diketahui bernama kim kibum yang lantas segera bersiap siap ambil bagian dalam proses persalinan sungmin.

"Arghhh appo-hh" sungmin terus meraung memegangi perutnya yang terasa memutar dan mengaduk aduk isinya.

"H-hyuk.. Kyuh yun" sungmin berucap terbata ketika suaminya belum jua sampai ke desa ini.

"Terlalu bahaya untuk melakukan operasi disini, kita tidak punya cukup alat memadai" kibum berucap tegang sembari mengelap keringat sungmin yang mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Apalagi ini kasus male pregnancy" sahut seorang pria yang kini langsung diseret oleh seohyun agak menjauh.

"Yeobo! Palli telefon penjaga pantai sekarang juga kita antar sungmin oppa ke rumah sakit jeil geojo secepatnya" seohyun merengek kepada seorang yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri, ia sangat iba melihat ibu dan calon bayi itu kesakitan terlalu lama.

"Kau benar chagi! Aku akan menelefon mereka secepatnya, tunggu sebentar"

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum sumringah ketika melewati perbukitan, artinya jalan yang ia lalui sedikit lagi akan membawa nya menuju sungmin dan bayinya.

Tapi senyumnya seketika mendadak berubah menjadi janggal, untuk apa malam malam begini helipad petugas penjaga pantai menuju arah yang akan dilewatinya?

Jangan jangan?

 _'Sungmin dan bayinya!'_

Seketika tas yang ia tenteng dijatuhkan begitu saja, ia berlari mengikuti arah helipad itu berada dengan jantung yang berpacu, perasaannya mengatakan telah terjadi suatu hal malam ini.

.

.

Dengan dibantu beberapa tim medis termasuk eunhyuk, seohyun dan kekasihnya beserta kim kibum, sungmin yang masih meraung kesakitan ditandu menuju ke dalam helipad.

"Tungguuuuu" seseorang dalam kegelapan berteriak lantang memecah suasana.

"Aku suaminya! Aku juga seorang pilot! Izinkan aku menemani istriku!!!" kyuhyun yang terengah engah mencoba bernegosiasi dengan awak helipad yang bertugas.

Awalnya para kru yang terdiri dari dua orang itu ragu tapi setelah diyakinkan kyuhyun terus menerus akhirnya seseorang diantara mereka mengalah dan mengijinkan kyuhyun naik dengan catatan kyuhyun hanya sebagai co-pilot karena menimang banyaknya jalur yang mungkin belum diketahui kyuhyun.

Selama dalam pesawat para dokter dan kyuhyun terlihat sibuk untuk menenangkan tindak rusuh yang diperbuat sungmin, kyuhyun meyakinkan sungmin agar sungmin selalu terjaga dan jangan sampai kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Setelah melakukan konfirmasi kepada pihak kepala rumah sakit jeil geojo, akhirnya sungmin dapat segera diturunkan dari helipad disusul kyuhyun di belakangnya yang langsung saja dibawa menuju ruang operasi.

Yang diperbolehkan masuk dan mengoperasi sungmin adalah kim kibum selaku dokter kandungan yang menangani sungmin, kekasih seohyun yang ternyata bernama dr. Jung Yonghwa dan beberapa dokter spesialis lain yang memang bertugas di rumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun harus menahan diri, ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk meski ia sempat memaksa, kata kepala dan direktur rumah sakit ini adalah operasi caesar yang sangat penting bagi para dokter karena melibatkan kasus male pregnancy jadi ia hanya diperbolehkan melihat melalui kaca tembus pandang saja.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang VK (kamar bersalin) lantas sungmin segera dibopong ke meja operasi.

Ia sempat memegang pergelangan tangan kibum sebelum tirai memisahkan kepalanya dengan perutnya yang akan dilakukan **c-section**.

"Jebal kibum-ah..."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti, ia masih bersiap siap dan akan memeriksa lagi Hb sungmin yang patut ia syukuri sudah mencapai 10 g/dL. (Normalnya 10,5 g/dL)

Perawat song lantas bergerak menyalakan lampu operasi sebagai sumber penerangan bagi para dokter yang sudah sibuk mempersiapkan bagiannya di masing-masing tempat.

"Tekanan darah normal"

ucap perawat song yang kini ditugaskan berjaga melihat elektro kardiograf sungmin dan memberi infus beserta obat antibiotik guna mencegah terjadinya infeksi selama proses operasi berlangsung.

"Pasang kateter"

"Ye uissa"

"Beri lidokain 200cc" kibum berucap cepat kepada dokter anestesi di dekatnya sembari masih memberi **intubasi** kepada sungmin

"Tolong anastesi lokal saja, jangan mengambil resiko besar" ucap ketua tim dokter yang sontak mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua dokter yang ikut serta.

"Siapkan kantong darah 200 ml" kekasih seohyun juga tengah bersiap memakai sarung tangannya lantas dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan sungmin sebelum di operasi.

"Tanda tanda vital baik" ketua tim dokter menimpali perkataan dr.yong hwa dengan mengangguk kepada semua tim yang bertugas tanda memberi aba aba untuk siap sedia.

"Mess" ucap ketua dokter lee memulai dengan menyayat perut dr. Min dengan insisi melintang setelah sebelumnya memberi olesan desinfeksi pada areal perut sungmin.

Dengan lihai dokter yang tampaknya sudah memasuki usia setengah abad itu menembus dinding perut sungmin lapis demi lapis.

Sedang di luar kaca tembus pandang sang calon appa dari baby bear dengan setia mengawasi gerak gerik cekatan para dokter itu untuk menyelamatkan baby bear nya dan sungmin nya.

Ia takut, gugup bercampur jadi satu. Ini pengalaman pertama kalinya seumur hidup melihat istrinya berjuang mati matian untuk mengeluarkan buah hati mereka.

"Scalpel" dokter lee bergerak mengiris jaringan di dalam perut sungmin.

"Dokter tekanan darah pasien menurun" ucap perawat song yang masih melihat pergerakan keadaan sungmin.

"Suction!"

dr.Kibum bergerak mengelap keringat yang muncul di dahi ketua dokter lee, lantas ia melirik dr.Yong hwa yang berusaha tenang dan terus membantu kinerja dokter lee.

Sebisa mungkin sungmin tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya, perut sampai kakinya terasa mati rasa, ia tak dapat merasakan sentuhan apa apa di sekitar area situ hanya terkadang masih terasa tarikan saja, yang ia tahu, ia hanya harus terus berdoa kepada tuhan agar sang anak dapat selamat dan terlahir sehat nantinya.

"Pull! One two three"

Ketiga dokter tersebut saling berpandangan untuk sesaat, mereka lega karena sungmin tak mengalami ruptur yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya dan calon bayinya.

"Omo! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!" pekik dr. Kim kibum yang sontak membuat semua yang melihat dapat bernafas sedikit lega.

Ketua dokter lee lantas tersenyum senang dibalik maskernya, ia bergerak mengeluarkan bayi merah itu setelah sebelumnya memotong tali pusar dan mengeluarkan plasenta untuk langsung diserahkan kepada dr. Jung yong hwa

Dr. Jung yong hwa lantas mendekap bayi itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Oek oek

Tangis pertama bayi milik kyuhyun dan sungmin yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki laki akhirnya pecah membawa kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang mendengarnya.

"Cepat bersihkan bayinya dan lekas jahit perut pasien"

Dr. jung yong hwa dengan segera menggendong bayi rapuh itu untuk langsung ia bersihkan dan diletakkan ke dalam inkubator.

"Dokter kesadaran pasien menurun drastis!" perawat song berkata gusar.

"Dari rekam medisnya pasien memiliki riwayat anemia!" kibum sempat mengecek riwayat kesehatan sungmin selama berada di helipad tadi.

"Cepat ambil kantung darah, segera lakukan transfusi" ketua dokter lee melanjutkan jahitannya pada perut sungmin, ia harus cepat dan tepat agar sungmin tak kehilangan banyak darah lagi, bisa fatal akibatnya.

Sementara itu dokter kibum juga sibuk mentransfusi darah ke tubuh sungmin yang ternyata menghabiskan dua kantung darah penuh membuat perawat yang lain terpaksa mengantarkan 1 kantung lagi dengan tergopoh gopoh ke kamar operasi.

.

.

.

"Omo omo omo~ya"

"Annyeong cucu kesayangan halmeoni~~"

"Cucukuuuuu~ aigoo aigoo" suara berisik itu berasal dari video call yang dilakukan kyuhyun dengan nyonya heechul dan nyonya leeteuk, eomma kandung masing masing dari kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"Aishh meoni-deul sssst baby sedang minum cucu jangan belisikk" kyuhyun mencadel cadelkan suaranya membuat heechul ingin menabok mulut kyuhyun sekarang juga aish ia jadi geli sendiri kkkk

"Ishh pelittt" heechul mencebikkan mulutnya tapi masih tersenyum senyum senang ketika bayi mungil itu merespon telunjuk kyuhyun untuk digenggam di kepalan tangan kecilnya.

Nyonya leeteuk, ibu sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah ibu dan anak ini yang tidak ada habisnya membuat orang lain menggeleng geli.

"Sungmin eoddie?" kedua mata heechul sibuk menelisik ke layar handphone persegi kyuhyun.

"Istriku masih lemas pasca melahirkan eomma, dia butuh istirahat lebih lama sehabis kehilangan darah cukup banyak kemarin lusa" kyuhyun mengarahkan layar smartphone nya ke arah tempat berbaring sungmin yang masih setia dipasangkan infus.

"Aigoo padahal eomma sudah tak sabar ingin melihat cucu eomma yang tampan" heechul menunjukkan raut kecewanya.

"Sungminnie baik baik saja kan kyu?" leeteuk menyela masih merasa risau akan kesehatan sungmin yang belum sehat sempurna.

"Nde, eommonim jangan khawatir aku akan selalu menemani sungmin disini"

Leeteuk merasa puas dengan kesigapan menantunya ini, ia jadi bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya urusan kepada kyuhyun.

"Ahh Halmeoni-deul Halaboeci-deul uljimma~ eomma, appa, baby bear akan pulang sebentar lagi nde~" kyuhyun mengarahkan handphonenya kepada baby bear yang sedang menguap lucu di hadapan halmeoninya yang lantas memekik pelan tanda gemas tak jadi merajuk.

Bayinya beberapa saat lalu sudah melepas susu yang diemutnya dari botol tanda merasa sudah kenyang.

Kyuhyun lantas menggendong bayi kecilnya dengan mendekap ke bagian dadanya lalu menepuk nepuk punggungnya pelan sembari masih mengaktifkan video callnya, ia menunggu sampai baby bearnya bersendawa.

"Sudah dulu ya eomma deul, aku akan mengurus bayi besarku setelah ini"

"bye eomma cantik"

Pip

"Hah..." Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya panjang panjang setelah berhasil mengurus bayi kecilnya selama sungmin masih belum bisa beraktivitas normal.

"kajja baby, kita bangunkan eomma yeppo yang senang sekali tidur itu dan mengacuhkan kita akhir akhir ini" kyuhyun bermonolog kepada baby bear yang masih belum diputuskan akan diberi nama apa nantinya.

Ia masih ingin menunggu sungmin pulih dan berkumpul bersama keluarga besar mereka terlebih dahulu, tentu heechul tak mau mengalah ia sudah mewanti wanti kyuhyun untuk mengijinkannya turut andil memberi nama kepada baby bear kelak. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus rela berbagi nama dengan eomma cantiknya nanti kkkk

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 ** _mudang_** : dikenal sebagai dukun tugasnya meramal nasib baik/buruk dan melakukan persembahan

 ** _yut nori_** : termasuk permainan tradisional korea yang biasa dimainkan saat musim gugur/musim dingin sebagai pemersatu keluarga dan sanak saudara

 ** _c-section_** : bedah caesar

 ** _intubasi_** : memasukkan suatu lubang atau pipa melalui mulut atau melalui hidung, dengan sasaran jalan nafas bagian atas atau trakhea.

Sign,

BELSHAJOY

021117


	4. bagian 4

**_REPOST DARI AKUN WATTPAD SAYA DENGAN USER YANG SAMA @_** ** _BELSHAJOY_**

.

.

Bagian 4 - **Fever**

Cast : Kyuhyun (N), Sungmin (N)

Genre : Romance, Family, M-preg

Rating : M (RATING 19)

WARNING : MENGANDUNG UNSUR SEX , BOXBOY (JIKA TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN SEGERA MENUTUP LAMAN INI), sorry for typos

Happy Reading All

.

.

.

"Kyuu~~" panggil sungmin mendayu manja dari atas tangga ketika dirinya melihat sosok suaminya yang sedang asik meminum air mineral di samping lemari pendingin.

Seketika yang merasa terpanggil itu menoleh, ia mengusap kasar keringatnya yang mengucur deras dengan handuk kecil sebelum tersenyum lebar ke arah 'istrinya' yang sekarang tengah tergesa menuruni anak tangga.

"Kyuuuuu!" tubruknya langsung pada dada kyuhyun tanpa memedulikan bau asem yang menyeruak karena suaminya itu baru saja selesai berolahraga pagi.

"Kapan kau datang? uhh kenapa tak membangunkanku!" sungmin memukul dada kyuhyun gemas, sebal luar biasa karena ia merasa kyuhyun tak merindukannya.

"Aku baru saja datang tengah malam kemarin sayang, aku tak tega membangunkanmu ketika melihat kau tidur dengan sangat pulas baby, kau tampak sangat lelah bekerja dan mengurus baby bear sekaligus, aku benar bukan?" kyuhyun berusaha memegang dagu sungmin dan mengarahkan wajah sungmin untuk mendongak ke atas.

Ia mengelus ngelus mata panda sungmin dengan iba, ah sudah berapa lama ia tak pulang, dua minggu? satu bulan?

Dalam batinnya kyuhyun meringis ngilu melihat istrinya yang kewalahan mengurus segalanya ketika ia masih sibuk bekerja, ia bersyukur mendapatkan pasangan hidup seperti sungmin yang sangat pengertian dengan pekerjaannya, memang terkadang istrinya tak segan protes jika ia sudah kelewatan bekerja dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tentu hal yang wajar lagipula ia juga sangat suka saat melihat wajah imut sungmin yang merajuk lantas setelah itu bermanja kepadanya seharian.

"Mianhae, saranghae"

Kyuhyun mengecup mesra bibir ranum istrinya setelah sebelumnya mengusap lelehan air mata yang sempat menyeruak di pipi sungmin, ia tahu benar perasaan dan emosi apa yang tengah disampaikan sungmin lewat air matanya, ia hanya sangat merindukan suami tampannya.

"Eumhh" sungmin mengepalkan satu tangannya ke dada kyuhyun ketika lidah namja yang sudah berstatus ayah itu mengeksplor gua hangatnya dengan mesra dan basah.

Kyuhyun entah sudah berapa lama masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang merunduk, ia pelan pelan menggiring sungmin yang terbuai ke dalam meja pantry agar lehernya tak merasa pegal karena mendongak.

Sungmin masih rakus mencecap bibir tebal kyuhyun sampai tak merasa dirinya sudah terangkat dan didudukkan oleh suaminya.

"Ahhh..." kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika melihat sungmin masih menikmati sesi cumbuan ini, ia bergerak membelit lidah sungmin dan saling bertukar saliva, kyuhyun terus menjilati langit langit mulut sungmin hingga namja manis itu meremas rambut suaminya frustasi akan nikmat yang tercecap.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diberi lampu hijau lantas menggerakkan tangan kekarnya untuk menangkup nipple sungmin dari dalam baju rajutnya, ia lantas melepas pagutannya sebentar sebelum bersuara.

"Ini- " kyuhyun terperangah ketika sungmin menggigit bibirnya sensual saat ia bergerak memelintir nipple kesukaannya.

"K-kyu ahh" sungmin menghentikan tangan kyuhyun yang masih setia memainkan nipplenya yang membengkak.

"Hehhh aku bisa gila" racau kyuhyun ketika menyibak sweater yang dikenakan sungmin dengan cepat.

Big cho dalam celananya seketika bangun melihat pemandangan yang indah dan erotis tepat di depan matanya.

'Gluk'

Sungmin lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, merasa malu dipandangi suaminya dengan begitu menggairahkan.

"Jangan ditutupi sayang, aku suka melihatmu terbuka di hadapanku" kyuhyun mengerling genit ke arah sungmin yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus, ia menoyor kepala mesum suaminya gemas.

"C-cepat kyuhhhh" rengek sungmin yang sekarang mulai tak sabaran.

"Yes baby..." kyuhyun tak segan segan melahap nipple kiri sungmin yang masih saja membesar dan mengeluarkan sarinya, ahh sudah berapa lama ia tak mendapat asupan utamanya begini, selama sungmin berada jauh darinya ia hanya bisa berpuas diri dengan bersolo karir dan tentu itu sangat menyiksa big cho nya.

"Euhhhh" sungmin berpegangan pada meja dapurnya, ia merasa tersulut gairah ketika kyuhyun terus mengoral nipplenya keluar masuk dengan rakus.

Pipi kyuhyun sampai mencekung seperti menyedot habis nipple istrinya ketika sungmin meneriakkan namanya tanpa henti.

"Ahhh ouhh" namja manis ini megap megap sampai terantuk ke belakang ketika dengan tak sabarnya kyuhyun membuka kakinya semakin lebar menghadap wajah lapar suaminya.

Kyuhyun lantas dengan sensualnya membuka penutup terakhir yang melekat di tubuh sungmin sampai sebatas paha, ia menyeringai lebar ketika mendapati little min sudah setengah terangsang meski belum ia jamah.

.

.

.

'Tringggg'

Kom sema-ri-ga

Han chi-be-yi-so

Appa gom

Omma gom

Ae-gi gom

Bel telefon rumah mereka berdering nyaring saat kyuhyun sedang asyik asyiknya menggenjot tubuh sungmin yang sudah penuh peluh keringat di tubuhnya.

"A-ahh tunggu kyuhh" kyuhyun tak peduli bel telepon itu bisa merusak gendang telinganya toh baby bearnya saat ini sedang dibawa oleh kedua halmeoni dan harabeojinya jalan jalan.

Tiba tiba ringtone telepon rumah mereka menjadi keras di nada terakhirnya.

Appa gommun tung-tung-hae~

Omma gommun nal-shin-hae~

Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo~

Hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da~

"Aigoo aigohh..ahhh" sungmin mendesah frustasi akan kelakuan suaminya, bukannya menyudahi malah ia semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya.

'Puk'

"Arghhh appo" kyuhyun seketika memegangi kepalanya dan langsung melihat pelaku pemukulan itu yang telah memelototi dirinya duluan.

Sungmin terengah engah sembari masih memegang erat spatulanya.

"Lepaskan kyuuu" sungmin memaksa kyuhyun yang masih dalam masa tanggung nya untuk melepaskan big cho dari sarangnya.

Kyuhyun cemberut seketika, mukanya tertekuk lusuh bak pakaian yang masih belum disetrika.

"Mianhae" sungmin mengecup bibir kyuhyun sebagai tanda penyesalannya saat kyuhyun mau menuruti keinginannya.

Sementara itu bel telepon rumah masih berdering sangat nyaring saat sungmin akhirnya bisa mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Hallo"

"Aigoo umma~"

"Mwo? Sebentar lagi umma, appa, baby bear pulang?"

"Ah aniyo, kyuhyun juga sedang mendapat liburnya"

"Nde hati hati"

Pip

"Kyu?" sungmin menyapa suaminya saat melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah segar sehabis mandi kilatnya.

Namja manis itu menggigiti bibirnya ketika kyuhyun hanya berjalan melewati dirinya seperti angin lalu lantas duduk dengan tenang di kursi meja makan

Dan yang membuat ia terperanjat lagi adalah kyuhyun benar benar tak menghiraukan keberadaannya dan malah asyik mengolesi roti tawarnya dengan selai coklat.

"Kyu~~~"

"Jebal jangan marah~" u-uh ini senjata terakhirnya untuk meluluhkan ego kyuhyun ketika tengah ngambek seperti ini.

"Uhuk uhuk" kyuhyun seakan tersedak rotinya kala tangan sungmin bergerak mengalung erat di lehernya dengan posisi istrinya yang masih membelakangi tempatnya duduk.

Cup

Sungmin menahan tawanya ketika mengecup pipi kanan kyuhyun yang masih ditumbuhi banyak jerawat itu, bisa gawat kalau suaminya ini tambah merajuk karena ia tertawakan gara gara acara tersedaknya barusan.

"Duduk min" kyuhyun bersuara datar setelah beberapa menit sungmin tidak juga berhenti menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke sekitaran leher dan tengkuknya.

"Shirreo~"

"Kau marah kan denganku?" sungmin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya imut ketika kyuhyun balas menatapnya.

"Ya aku marah" kyuhyun menjawab jujur dan masih acuh tak acuh terhadap sungmin.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut, memasang pose aegyo yang ia yakini akan berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan kyuhyun.

"Appa poppo juseyo~" sungmin menutup matanya sembari bergerak mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, sungguh habis habisan membujuk suaminya.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya cepat, mana bisa ia bertahan kalau sungminnya seribu kali lipat menjadi manis begini?

Asdfghjkl Asdfghjkl

Batinnya bergejolak menyumpah serapahi hati dan otaknya yang tak sinkron lagi.

Dan saat kedua insan itu akan melanjutkan acara lovey dovey nya, klakson mobil sudah terlebih dahulu menggema nyaring hingga terdengar sampai ruang makan mereka.

"Shit!" kyuhyun mendesis saat sungmin membuka matanya lebar tak jadi mencium bibir seksinya, bahkan kelinci nakal itu masih sempat sempatnya mengedip tanda menggoda karena kegiatan mesra mereka yang dipastikan kembali gagal lagi itu.

.

.

"Aigoo baby~ bogosippo eum" sungmin langsung mengambil alih anaknya dari gendongan mertua cantiknya, Nyonya Cho Heechul.

Ia mendekatkan hidungnya lantas menggesek gesekkan dengan sayang, uh ia rindu tidak bertemu dua hari karena eommadeul centil ini memaksa membawa cucu mereka untuk ikut jalan jalan ke pulau jeju sementara waktu.

"Aigoo Mimi gom senang eoh bertemu eomma gom?" ibunda dari sungmin masih gemas dengan pipi bakpao yang diturunkan sungmin ke anaknya, ia seperti tak rela memulangkan Cho MiKyu baby secepat ini.

Tapi apa hendak dikata pekerjaan para suamilah yang harus eommadeul pahami, jadi mau tak mau ia membawa cucu tersayangnya pulang lebih cepat dari rencana awal.

Penasaran kenapa akhirnya kyuhyun dan sungmin memberi nama baby bear dengan sebutan MiKyu? Itu karena nyonya heechul bersikukuh harus ada nama mendiang anak sulungnya yang terselip untuk ia kenang selamanya saat ia memandangi cucunya.

Dahulu sebelum Cho Kyuhyun lahir, ia sempat melahirkan juga membesarkan seorang anak laki laki bernama Cho Zhoumi saat ia dan Hangeng menetap di China, tapi takdir berkata lain anaknya Zhoumi di vonis dokter menderita kanker tulang stadium akhir saat usianya menginjak 7 tahun, tak tahu bagaimana sebabnya hingga anaknya mengidap penyakit yang mematikan itu, selama mengikuti proses pemulihan zhoumi, heechul dilanda stress berkepanjangan hingga suatu hari ia pingsan dan dokter yang memeriksanya menyatakan ia hampir keguguran karena bayi yang ia kandung ikut ikutan mengalami guncangan emosi yang diakibatkan oleh ibunya.

Heechul akhirnya sadar, jika satu roh akan menghilang akan digantikan roh atau kehidupan baru yakni anak keduanya ini si cho kyuhyun, yang lahir setelah dua hari kematian kakaknya, cho zhoumi.

Dari kedua belah pihak keluarga setelah dirundingkan matang matang, akhirnya sungmin menyetujui usulan mertuanya perihal nama belakangnya yang hampir sama dengan kakak kandung kyuhyun terdahulu, hanya beda huruf 'n' diakhir tak menjadi masalah untuknya, ia juga merasa sangat sedih kala heechul menceritakan masa sulitnya pada waktu itu, hingga tak terasa bulir bulir panas meleleh melalui matanya seakan merasakan kepedihan ditinggal anaknya pergi untuk selama lamanya.

Maka dari itu nyonya heechul sangat menyayangi kyuhyun lebih lebih ketika anaknya itu lahir, meski terkadang cara yang ia perlihatkan untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya terhadap kyuhyun terbilang 'konyol'.

"Hik hik" mimi gom meringik ketika gendongannya beralih ke pelukan appa gomnya.

Tampaknya baby gembul itu mencari sang induk yang masih sibuk membuatkan susu formula sebagai penunjang nutrisinya.

"Sshh anak appa sayang" kyuhyun menimang nimang dengan ekspresi sangat lucu hingga menimbulkan kikikan tawa dari para orang tua yang masih mengerubungi uri baby bear.

"Sini sini biar aku yang gendong kyu kkkk"

"Lihat keringatmu sangat banyak begitu, gugup eoh?" sungmin ikut menertawakan suaminya yang nampak sangat kaku saat melihat anaknya meringik menginginkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun meringis sembari menyerahkan babynya ke dalam pelukan sungmin.

"Aigoo lihat kalian yang seperti ini aku jadi mengingat waktu sungmin kecil dulu" celetuk kangin aboji dengan jenakanya, mengakibatkan sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda sebal jikalau abojinya ini mau membuka kebiasaan masa kecilnya yang seringnya memang selalu bermanja pada sang ayah.

"Ah sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama lama besan" cho hangeng menepuk bahu lee kangin lantas mengerutkan kening tanda penyesalan.

"Ada masalah di kantor?" kangin menyeduh kopinya yang tersisa lantas mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di meja.

"Ya begitulah, mereka semua memang tak bisa diandalkan selain kyuhyun" hangeng melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang sudah memasang wajah pura pura tak mendengar.

"Yeobo hentikan sst" heechul mencubiti lengan suaminya, ah ia pusing jika bapak dan anak ini adu argumen lagi soal pewaris tahta perusahaan, aigoo sama sama tak mau mengalah.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang! Sungmin, Kyuhyun, eommadeul dan appadeul pulang nde" leeteuk bergerak mendahului dengan mengecupi kening sungmin dan menepuk bahu kyuhyun pelan, tak lupa ia membisiki cucunya dengan kalimat sayang khas nenek nenek yang tak rela akan berpisah lama dengan cucu tersayangnya.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan kedua orang tua mereka, pasangan suami istri yang tengah berbahagia dengan kehadiran anaknya ini seharian hanya menggelung tubuh mereka di dalam kasur besar dan saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah musim dingin yang terasa membekukan tulang ini.

"Kyu waeyo?" sungmin berucap polos sambil masih asik memberi asupan ke baby bearnya yang makin hari makin embul seperti appanya hihi.

"Aishhhh" kyuhyun membalikkan badannya membelakangi ibu dan anak beruang itu, frustasi ia mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Grep

"Kau mau juga hmm?" nafas sungmin berhembus pendek pendek mengenai tengkuk kyuhyun.

"Baby?" kyuhyun panik mencari baby bearnya yang takut ditindih sungmin, lantas ia berhembus lega kala melihat box bayi yang berisi bayinya yang tengah tertidur lelap sembari mengemut jempolnya, kebiasaan mikyu yang sudah kenyang.

"Bolehkah?" kyuhyun mengelus pipi sungmin, berharap mendapat anggukan.

"Sekali saja?" sungmin memberi telunjuknya ke depan lantas berbisik.

"A-aku mau sungmin on top" sungmin menggigiti bibirnya yang basah dengan seduktif.

"As you wish baby" kyuhyun langsung melahap bibir cherry sungmin yang minta sekali untuk dicumbu bibir tebalnya.

Pikir kyuhyun, itu sangat menguntungkannya, jarang jarang sungminnya menjadi agresif sekali hingga meminta yang bergerak di atas.

Lantas saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka setengah delapan malam dan salju di luar jendela semakin deras, sungmin bergerak tak sabar untuk melucuti pakaian tebal kyuhyun yang berlapis lapis juga pakaian one piecenya sendiri hingga naked sempurna dihadapan wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat ingin menerkamnya.

"U-uh my favo!" sungmin bergetar saat tangannya memegang 'lolipop' kesukaannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melahap habis big cho di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha biasa saja kala sungmin memberikan service di areal kejantanannya, ia hanya mendesis nikmat sembari menikmati wajah nakal bercampur polos isteri di hadapannya itu.

"E-ergh cukup min" kyuhyun menahan kepala sungmin saat dirasa ia akan mencapai batasnya.

"A-ani akuh ingint cairantmuh kyuhh" sungmin berucap aneh karena mulutnya penuh dengan milik kyuhyun.

Ia tak memedulikan ucapan kyuhyun dan terus mengulum big cho dalam mulut kecilnya dengan nikmat seakan memancing sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"A-ahhh sayang" kyuhyun mendesah lega saat cairan spermanya meledak sempurna dalam mulut hangat sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menempatkan bokongnya di tengah tengah junior kyuhyun yang lemas pasca orgasme, hampir saja ia langsung memasukkan big cho dalam lubangnya saat mendengar baby bearnya meringik seakan memanggil ummanya dalam box bayi yang tak jauh dari kasurnya.

"Ahh baby-" sungmin langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri box bayi meski sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar karena menahan gairah yang meluap.

"Hiks hiks hiks" cho mikyu bergerak risau kala sungmin berhasil menggendongnya, sungmin bergumam menenangkan sembari menepuk bokong bulat anaknya pelan.

"Demam min, kau sudah memberinya obat penurun panas kan tadi?" kyuhyun tiba tiba saja sudah berbalut baju bathrobe saat menyusul sungmin dan bayinya.

Ia menyelubungi tubuh sungmin yang memakai one piece asal asalannya dengam selimut tebal yang ia bawa lantas menggiring keduanya untuk bergelung lagi dalam kasur besar mereka yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Sudah aku beri kyu setelah eomma pulang tadi untuk berjaga jaga, apa memang baby kecapaian ya?" sungmin membuka kancing baju mikyu agar tak kegerahan karena panas dan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur.

"Coba kau ambil thermometer di kotak p3k ku, kyu" sungmin menggumam lucu kala tangan mikyu bergerak mengusap ke arah dadanya, u-uh mirip sekali dengan appanya kalau sudah begini.

"Ini" kyuhyun menyodorkan alat untuk mengecek suhu tubuh kepada sungmin.

"Astagaa" sungmin memekik sesaat setelah menempelkan alat itu pada ketiak mikyu.

Hasilnya adalah 39c, ia lantas menyuruh kyuhyun untuk mengambil alkohol 70%, berjaga jaga mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang tidak diinginkan seperti terjadinya kejang.

Lalu dengan cepat ia menidurkan anaknya dalam posisi yang nyaman di kasur, melucuti pakaiannya agar lebih leluasa jika ia akan bertindak memberi pertolongan pertama.

Tak lupa tangannya bergerak meraba ke dalam nakas penyimpanan untuk mengambil plester kompres sekedar menenangkan bayinya yang mulai bergerak risau khas orang terjangkit demam, ia tak mungkin memberi mikyu obat lagi, ini masih empat jam dari waktu ia meminumkan sirupnya tadi.

Kyuhyun yang paham dengan sekali melihat kondisi bayinya segera mengambil handphonenya untuk menelefon rumah sakit terdekat dengan rumahnya dan bisa dilewati oleh kendaraan mobil di tengah tumpukan salju begini.

"Hmm hhhh" mikyu terus mendesis dan meracau pelan sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Sungmin semakin was was terhadap perubahan perilaku dan suhu badan MiKyu yang cepat di setiap ia mengecek menggunakan alat ini, sepersekian detik bayi mungilnya itu menggigil dan mengejang walau terlihat samar.

Karena instingnya sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus merangkap menjadi ibu, ia langsung saja melucuti kain yang tersisa di tubuh bayinya dan langsung membalurkan alkohol begitu saja di sekujur tubuh bayi mungil itu dibantu kyuhyun yang entah darimana sudah mendapatkan buku tipis milik sungmin untuk dikipaskannya ke arah anaknya.

Tak sampai semenit MiKyu sudah berangsur angsur pulih, biar sungmin seorang dokter ia juga merasakan gugup saat anaknya sendiri terkena kejang lantas setelah mengganti pakaian mereka masing masing, sungmin lekas menggendong baby bearnya dan segera menuju rumah sakit terdekat untuk menghindari terjadinya sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan lagi. Ia tak mau ambil resiko karena Mikyu masih terlalu kecil dan rapuh untuk dirawat seorang diri, paling tidak anaknya harus mendapatkan check up di laboratorium.

=

"Ah sungmin-ssi, bayimu sudah tak apa apa dan hasil di lab menunjukkan Mikyu negatif typus dan DBD, kau memang ayah ehm maaf maksudku ibu yang cekatan menangani masalah ini, besok pagi silahkan membawa MiKyu pulang" dokter bername tag Jaejoong tersebut tersenyum menenangkan, dalam hatinya ia kagum karena baru pertama kalinya melihat pasangan gay yang berani menikah dan sampai punya anak seperti kyuhyun dan sungmin ini.

Sungmin membalas senyuman pria cantik di hadapannya ini sebelum menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu.."

"Senior" sungmin membungkuk sekilas lantas berlalu begitu saja disaat jaejoong masih terbengong kebingungan.

"Hah?"

"A-ah pantas saja aku tak merasa asing lagi, dia sepertinya adik tingkatku dulu" Jaejoong menggumam sendiri tak memedulikan asistennya yang masih mengikuti langkah kakinya yang bergerak kemana saja untuk mencari pasien anak perempuan yang tadi kabur karena takut ia suntik, padahal kan tadi niatnya hanya mau memberi bocah perempuan itu permen coklat karena sudah diperbolehkan pulang malam ini.

"wow suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan" Jaejoong menyelipkan kartu nama sungmin di saku jas lab miliknya sembari masih menguarkan cekikikan tertahannya, mengakibatkan asisten dibelakangnya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali melihat tingkah seniornya yang terus berbicara dan tertawa sendiri itu.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Thank you for vote and comment yeorobun :)

See you,

Sign,

BELSHAJOY

131217


End file.
